Momentos sin Harry
by Mima Weasley
Summary: Y de repente... ¡Puf! Un besito por una tontería sobre elfos domésticos. Pero ¿qué es eso? Yo quiero saber lo que pasó hasta esa "gotita que colma el vaso"... ¿Tú no?
1. Chapter 1 Antes de que llegue Harry

**Chapter 1. Antes de que llegue Harry.**

Las cinco. Todavía tendría que esperar un poco a que llegaran. Le había dicho a Ron que se quedaría sola después de las seis; entonces la Orden iría a buscarla. Una vez modificada la memoria de sus padres, esperó en su habitación a que salieran en dirección al aeropuerto, con sus cosas preparadas.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la esquina, si iba a aparecerse en otro lugar, mejor que no detectasen magia en su casa.

Esperó durante más de media hora hasta que comenzó a sentirse observada. Después de cinco minutos apareció una anciana regordeta a la que reconoció inmediatamente. Tonks se acercó sin volver a su forma original y le guiñó el ojo. Después, Kingsley llegó hasta ellas vestido con ropa muggle, silbando alegremente. Parecía que fumaba en pipa, pero disimuladamente la cogía con dos dedos, un poco asqueado. La verdad es que estaba asquerosa y rota, por lo que Hermione supo que se trataba de un traslador. Se escondieron en un callejón cercano y los tres pusieron sus dedos en la pipa.

- Tranquilo, Ron.- dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba leer un libro- Llegará en poco tiempo, me estás mareando.

Ron daba vueltas por el salón, asomándose a la cocina de vez en cuando para mirar por la ventana. Hermione había dicho que iría después de comer, y eran ya más de las cinco y media. Ella era la única que no contaba con ninguna protección; obviamente Harry estaba vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día; en cuanto a Ron, La Madriguera era uno de los lugares más protegidos de toda Inglaterra, estaba seguro. Pero Hermione no tenía a nadie vigilándola, ni siquiera un simple hechizo de alarma en su casa.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido afuera, y su madre gritó: "¡Ya están aquí!". Inmediatamente, Ginny se levantó del sofá y Ron corrió hacia la puerta. Vio a poca distancia a Hermione levantándose del suelo, con el pelo revuelto y su baúl a tres metros, encima de una anciana regordeta que no conocía de nada. Kingsley se levantaba con clase y le quitaba el baúl de encima. Ron se dirigió hacia Hermione y se quedó frente a ella, quería abrazarla, demostrarle que estaba preocupado. Se miraron, y él saludó débilmente.

- Hola- sonrió, feliz de tenerla por fin a salvo.

- Hola- respondió ella, intentando parecer feliz, pero su voz rota la delató antes incluso que sus ojos rojos y llorosos. Entonces Ron sí la abrazó. Ella no le había dicho qué pensaba hacer con sus padres, pero no había sido bueno, eso estaba claro.

Ella escondió la cara en el cuello de Ron, con una mano le acarició el pelo y la otra la apoyó en su pecho, llorando en silencio. Él la estrechó por la cintura y también le acarició el pelo, intentando, sin éxito, arreglárselo un poco.

- Imposible.- Sentenció Ron.

Ella salió de su escondite y lo miró, confusa.

- ¿Qué?

- Que es imposible ordenarte el pelo.

Hermione rió suavemente. Al menos de vez en cuando servía de algo decir tonterías.

Ginny ayudó a Hermione a colocar sus cosas en la habitación. Ron también quiso echarles una mano. En alguna ocasión Ginny había pillado a Hermione mirando de soslayo a su hermano, otra mirada de él, una sonrisita… Por fin, había decidido que ella estorbaba totalmente y que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar a los dos tontos solos.

Cuando Ginny dijo que iría a ayudar a la señora Weasley con la cena, Ron respiró tranquilo, así Hermione podría decirle lo que había ocurrido con toda tranquilidad.

Estaban sentados en la cama de Ron, ella observaba fijamente la llamativa colcha naranja de los Chudley Cannons, apoyada en la pared mientras balanceaba las piernas, él hacía como que no tenía prisa, pero le lanzaba miradas furtivas continuamente para averiguar si ella tenía intención de empezar a hablar. Por fin, Hermione levantó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar con él como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

De vez en cuando él se metía con ella, ésta le pegaba, riendo, o simplemente se la devolvía con una frase inteligente que dejaba a Ron en mal lugar.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí- le dijo Ron, mirándola directamente. Sus orejas no tardaron en ponerse rojas, y apartó la vista.

- Yo también.- Respondió Hermione. Dudó un momento. Vacilante, levantó la mano para acariciar los dedos de Ron, casi imperceptiblemente- Te he echado mucho de menos.

A Ron se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, y esa vez sí que permanecieron más tiempo mirándose a los ojos. Él correspondió acariciándole el dorso de la mano. Hermione creyó oportuno entonces hablarle de sus padres. Mientras le explicaba lo que había hecho, empezó a llorar, un poco primero, para terminar llorando desconsoladamente. Él había comenzado pasándole el brazo por los hombros cuando veía que ella se iba a derrumbar, y acabó abrazándola sin soltarla, porque no era capaz de parar de llorar.

- No te preocupes, Hermione, todo va a estar bien. Piénsalo, ellos ni siquiera se enterarán, la guerra se librará aquí, nadie va a ir a por ellos. Y no es incurable lo que has hecho, podrán restablecer sus memorias perfectamente…- Repetía eso una y otra vez, hasta que consiguió que Hermione se calmase. Luego empezaron a hablar de cosas menos dolorosas, como la boda de Bill y Fleur.

- Y ¿ya tienes vestido?- preguntó Ron. Sabía que éste era el tipo de cosas que a las mujeres les gustaba, que se interesasen por ellas. Fred y George habían acertado de pleno regalándole aquel libro sobre cómo conquistar a una bruja, aunque Ron hiciera todo lo posible por fingir estar aún molesto con ellos.

Hermione lo miró, extrañada.

- Y ¿desde cuando le interesan a Ron Weasley esas cosas?- rió.

- Bueno, es sólo curiosidad. Yo llevaré una túnica vieja, pero no tiene nada que ver con aquella cosa horrenda que llevaba en el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso. ¿Y tú?

- No tengo ni idea, Ginny me dijo que ellas irían esta semana a por el vestido de Fleur y a elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor, así que probablemente las acompañe y me compre uno.

- ¿Y me dirás el color?- insistió Ron.

- Pero ¿qué más te da?- Hermione lo miró, divertida, y se deshizo del abrazo permanente.- Pues mira, no. No te lo diré, lo has conseguido. Será sorpresa.

Ron la miró y sonrió, para después darle una contestación de la que se sentiría orgulloso por mucho tiempo:

- ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. Te pongas lo que te pongas estarás preciosa, ¿quieres apostar?- Dicho esto se levantó y le ofreció la mano, guiñándole un ojo con sonrisa pícara- Vamos a cenar.

No tenía la menor idea de dónde se había olvidado la vergüenza, pero le importó poco cuando vio la cara de Hermione: una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción muy poco habitual en una conversación con él.

Hermione estaba realmente triste aún una semana después de llegar de su casa. Lo único que la hacía distraerse eran los ratos que pasaba con Ginny y Ron. Él estaba verdaderamente raro, pero no "raro" en el sentido negativo, todo lo contrario. El nuevo Ron le encantaba: cada vez que lo miraba, sonreía de tal forma que le contagiaba la sonrisa; cuando él la veía triste, la abrazaba fuertemente, algo que antes no habría hecho ni muerto; cuando lloraba, enseguida buscaba un pañuelo que ofrecerle mientras le prestaba su hombro; le hacía cumplidos, se ofrecía a hacer lo que le tocaba a ella, a veces incluso se pasaba de amable y le retiraba la silla para que tomase asiento en la mesa. No tenía nada en contra, por supuesto, pero tenía la pequeña sospecha de que cuando Harry llegase, todo eso acabaría, así que quiso aprovechar más su tiempo con "el Ron amable", antes de que se convirtiese de nuevo en "el Ron normal", amable muchas veces, un auténtico idiota la mayoría.

Esa tarde estaban Ron y Ginny jugando al ajedrez mientras ella leía en la butaca que estaba junto al sofá. De vez en cuando se quedaba atascada en una de las fugaces miradas que dirigía a su amigo. Pocas veces podía ver a Ron tan concentrado, frunciendo el ceño hasta que una pequeña arruga le surcaba la frente, para después hacer una jugada maestra que dejaba a Ginny arrinconada o a punto de perder. Ésta, sin embargo, ya no le daba tanta importancia a una partida que consideraba perdida y había encontrado un entretenimiento mejor:

- ¿Qué tal la lectura, Hermione? ¿Qué libro es?- preguntó con sorna, pillando a la chica desprevenida. Estaba realmente ocupada analizando la arruga de la frente de Ron, y cuando Ginny le preguntó, ni siquiera entendió lo que le decía.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! El libro de Runas Antiguas del curso pasado, quería repasar.- Respondió distraídamente, mientras veía cómo Ron daba por fin el golpe de gracia a su hermana, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, satisfecho, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Vaya, yo que te había visto más interesada en otras cosas…- Ginny miró rápidamente a su hermano, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente e hizo un gesto a Ginny, como para quitar importancia al asunto.- Vale, voy a ver si Mamá necesita ayuda con la cena, que ya me rugen las tripas.- Se levantó, mirando burlona a Hermione, y entró en la cocina.

Ron se levantó de la silla y se echó en el sofá, con la cabeza hacia Hermione. La observó durante un rato, hasta que ella apartó la vista del libro para preguntarle qué rayos quería.

- No, nada, es que me aburro un poco.- Se puso de lado y cerró los ojos. Ella dejó el libro a un lado y continuaron hablando, como siempre, de cosas sin importancia.

En un momento concreto, Hermione tocó el pelo de Ron, con la intención de peinárselo un poco, estaba totalmente desordenado.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás despeinado, Ronald?- Preguntó distraída, mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de aquel pelo rojo.

- ¿No me queda bien? No tengo el pelo de Draco Malfoy, precisamente, pero peinado me parece aún más feo.

Hermione comenzó ahora a acariciar el pelo de Ron sin miramientos, haciéndole pequeños masajes en el cuero cabelludo. Cuando sus padres llegaban de trabajar y se sentaban en el sofá, era lo que hacían: su madre acariciaba el pelo de su padre, que parecía un niño, el más feliz del mundo.

- A mí no me gusta el pelo de Malfoy- Respondió.

- Pues con lo peinado que va siempre, es raro que no te guste. Su pelo, quiero decir.

Hermione rió ante la última aclaración, y sonrió cuando Ron movió la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía seguir cuanto quisiera. Hacía una especie de ronroneo, como un gato, y Hermione pensó que él y Crockshanks tenían mucho en común. Volvió a reír.

- A mí me gusta tu pelo, Ron.- Él levantó la cabeza, suficiente como para poder verla y que ella pudiera seguir acariciándole el pelo. Se miraron. Ron volvió a colocarse como antes, sin tener a Hermione a la vista, y posó su mano sobre la de ella, que inmediatamente dejó de acariciarlo. Con los ojos cerrados, le apretó la mano, a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera, haciendo que Ron sonriese, cosa que ella pudo ver perfectamente. Se mantuvieron un rato así, hasta que ella se soltó y continuó acariciándole.

- Mi madre suele acariciar así a Papá, cuando llegan del trabajo y se echan en el sofá a ver la televisión.

- Claro, tu padre y yo somos muy listos.- Hermione miró a Ron esperando que le explicase el extraño comentario que acababa de hacer. Él volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y se tomó su tiempo para explicarse, hasta que finalmente, dijo:

- Ambos hemos procurado mantener a nuestro lado a dos mujeres perfectas.

Hermione se echó a reír, maravillada ante la inesperada salida de Ron. Se levantó de la butaca y Ron le hizo un sitio en el sofá junto a él. Una vez sentada, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y empezó a jugar con los dedos de Ron, distraídamente.

- La verdad es que sí te pareces a mi padre en algunas cosas.- Dijo ella, después de pasar un rato disfrutando del último comentario de su pelirrojo amigo.- ¿Sabes? Él también es muy bueno jugando al ajedrez, me gustaría veros alguna vez jugar una partida.- Su voz se apagó, y se quedó mirando a la nada, dándose cuenta.

Ron se incorporó, haciendo que Hermione dejara las caricias, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Cuando todo esto termine, iré contigo a buscar a tus padres a Australia.

- No tienes que venir conmigo.

- Quiero hacerlo. Y me invitáis a comer, o a cenar, para que pueda jugar un par de partidas con tu padre. Bueno, mejor le enseñaré a jugar al ajedrez mágico.- Seguidamente, sonrió, socarrón- Quién sabe, quizá él sea el primero que consigue ganarme.

Hermione lo miró sonriendo con la mirada y tomó la mano que él le tendía. La apretó fuertemente.

- Gracias.- Si de verdad él estaba seguro de que iría con ella a Australia, eso era para ella más que el hecho de saber que ganarían la guerra.

Ginny y los gemelos los observaban desde la cocina, tras la puerta. George extendió una mano con un sickle de plata reluciente.

- Les doy una semana.- Dijo seguro.

- Yo les doy hasta que comience el curso.- Dijo Fred, poniendo otro sickle en la mano de su hermano.

- Pues yo creo que les voy a dar otro año más- terció Ginny, poniendo el tercer sickle en la mano de George.- Éstos la fastidian en un momento.

Ginny salió de la cocina. Los tortolitos habían vuelto a las caricias y las miraditas, y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Llamó su atención con una tos teatral, y ambos se irguieron rápidamente.

- La cena está lista, chicos- les dijo ella, a punto de echarse a reír.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron despacio. Hacía mucho calor, días de verano, tenían mucho tiempo libre y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Bueno, así fue hasta que las histéricas de Fleur y la señora Weasley empezaron a volverse locas porque no había nada preparado para la boda, a pesar de que aún quedaba un mes. Empezaron a mandarles tareas, y dejaron prácticamente de verse, salvo en las comidas y, bueno, Hermione y Ginny dormían en la misma habitación.

Una noche, Ron daba vueltas en su habitación. No tenía sueño. También quería ver a Hermione. Había pasado de estar todo el día con ella a no verla prácticamente nada. Decidió entonces bajar a la habitación de Ginny. Su hermana no estaba, la oía charlar abajo con su madre, así que llamó a la puerta. Una voz suave respondió, aunque no logró averiguar qué. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza antes de entrar.

- Hola- dijo sonriendo a una Hermione ligeramente sorprendida.

- Hola Ron- a ella se le iluminó la mirada, pero de eso, por supuesto, Ron no se dio cuenta.- No te esperaba, creí que eras Ginny.

- ¿Ginny llama a la puerta?

- No, por eso me sorprendió.- Ron se sentó en la cama, mirando a Hermione directamente. Ella lo miraba con ojos tristes, intentando ocultar su tristeza con sonrisas esporádicas.

Estuvieron hablando largo y tendido, de todo un poco, como siempre, nada trascendente.

Echados uno junto a otro, mirando al techo, recordaban riendo el día en que los gemelos habían abandonado Hogwarts, y Hermione le contaba a Ron cómo Harry y ella se habían deshecho de Umbridge en el bosque.

- Desde luego, si no te tuviésemos a ti, Hermione…- Dijo Ron, en un momento de silencio- Harry la habría palmado en primero, sin ir más lejos.

- Todos "la habríamos palmado" sin que tú vencieras en aquella partida de ajedrez.- Respondió ella, moviendo los dedos como si fueran comillas.- Además, mira quién habla, el que dijo que era normal que yo no tuviese amigos… ¡Casi me come un troll!- Esto lo había dicho en broma, pero Ron se lo tomó muy en serio.

Se puso de lado y la miró fijamente. Hermione se sintió un poco cohibida, parecía que la desarmaba mirándola de esa manera. Ron le apartó el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

- No vuelvas a dejar que te diga nada parecido, Hermione...

- Vaya, es que si me lo dices ahora te subestimas mucho, y a Harry.- respondió ella, con sorna.

- No, te lo digo en serio. Fui un idiota. Muchas veces he sido un idiota contigo. El año pasado, sin ir más lejos- Otra vez. De nuevo se quedaba mirándola a los ojos así. Pero ¿qué mosca lo había picado? ¡Era una broma!

Sí, lo del año pasado había sido una metedura de pata muy gorda, y Ron lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que volviera a ocurrir.

- Ron, era una broma, no te lo tomes así…- Calló, porque Ron pasaba sus dedos por sus labios, acariciándola muy suavemente. No sabía que hiciese falta tan poco para hacerla callar. Su pulso se aceleró notablemente, no se lo esperaba para nada. Ahora la miraba con ternura.

- No voy a volver a dejarte sola, Hermione, aunque no valgo para mucho, pero de momento aún sirvo de escudo humano…- Terminó, riendo. Hermione quiso discutirle, pero él apretó ligeramente los labios que acariciaba. Ella no se atrevió a moverse, sólo lo miró a los ojos, como él hacía. Su estómago se retorció, en un momento se sintió nerviosa, y por poco no consigue reprimir una risita tonta.

Se puso de lado y se acercó un poco más a él, y Ron hizo lo propio. También él se estaba poniendo nervioso, aunque por el momento parecía que controlaba la situación. Había conseguido callar a Hermione Granger, eso era importante. Hermione no pensaba quedarse ahí parada como una estatua; levantó su mano y la llevó hacia la cara de aquél pecoso que la miraba fijamente; rozó su piel con los dedos, desde la raíz del pelo rojo que tanto le gustaba peinar hasta el mentón, sin dejar de observarlo. Luego le acarició la nariz, mientras Ron pasaba su mano por el pelo enmarañado de ella, dulcemente, deteniéndose alguna vez en la piel de su cuello. La risa suave y cantarina de Hermione lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

- Acabo de recordar el día que te conocí. Tenías la nariz sucia.- Volvió a reír.

- Ya, qué simpática me pareciste entonces.

- ¿Igual que ahora?

- Más incluso.- Hermione puso cara de tristeza y decepción fingida. Entonces Ron se incorporó de repente y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por cualquier hueco que pillaba. Ella pataleaba para defenderse, riendo a carcajadas, hasta que comenzó a suplicar clemencia. Cuando Ron decidió que ya había sido suficiente, volvió a echarse a su lado, mirando el techo. Hermione, de lado, lo observaba, sonriendo. "Debo parecer idiota", se dijo, concentrada en la expresión tranquila de Ron. No lo pudo evitar, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo como había hecho en el sofá, algo ante lo que Ron tampoco pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con una adorable sonrisa.

Estuvieron así largo rato. Él la observaba, tranquilo; ella lo acariciaba, y de vez en cuando le sonreía, pero no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada todo el tiempo sn ponerse colorada.

Ninguno de los dos quería dormirse, pero Ginny apareció, abriendo bruscamente la puerta, y se quedó parada en el umbral, mirándolos con una mezcla de sorpresa, suspicacia y burla.

- Ya me voy, ya me voy…- Dijo Ron antes de que su hermana abriese la boca. Se levantó torpemente, apretando la mano de Hermione disimuladamente.- Buenas noches, chicas.

- Buenas noches…- Respondieron ambas.

Ginny miró a Hermione fijamente, y como no le hacía caso, habló:

- Bueno, dado que ésta es mi habitación y nadie me ha pedido permiso para utilizarla para nada más que para dormir, exijo un pago, y me basta con que me cuentes todo con detalles.

Hermione la miró, divertida, y pensó que era una lástima que no tuviese mucho que contar.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Weasley los llamaba a gritos desde la cocina. Mientras Hermione se desperezaba, Ginny aún se retorcía en su cama, quejándose. Hermione se levantó y, cuando abrió la puerta, una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara. Un Ron completamente despeinado, con cara de sueño, sin afeitar y con un pijama que no era uno, sino dos, parte de un pijama, parte de otro, bajaba las escaleras bostezando y rascándose la cabeza, lo que lo despeinaba aún más, si cabía.

Cuando llegó a su altura, se detuvo a observarla. Enfundada en un pijama de dibujos- nunca lo habría imaginado de ella-, tenía el pelo un poco más revuelto de lo normal, y en la cara se podía ver que aún no había despertado del todo, pero lo miraba con una sonrisa preciosa, aunque no sabía por qué, él debía de estar pistonudo.

- Buenos días- sonrió dulcemente, mirándola.- Qué guapa estás por la mañana…

Para Hermione eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Se puso roja como un tomate y evitó decir nada de lo que pensaba. Entonces, como si nada, Ron le puso un par de mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja, y bajó acariciando su cuello. Entretanto, Hermione rozó con los dedos la mejilla sin afeitar de él, extrañándose de que en todo aquel tiempo no lo hubiese visto jamás con barba.

- ¿Quieres decirme con eso que el resto del día no estoy guapa?- bromeó. Él se acercó más, y tomó su cintura con la otra mano. Tampoco se lo esperaba, para nada. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, porque la acabaría delatando su pulso. Parecía que Ron iba a decir algo, pero al final optó por no hablar; se dedicó a observarla en silencio.- Vaya, sí que es cierto que estás más guapo despeinado…- Dijo ella, observándolo detenidamente, aunque no le hacía falta, bastante tiempo lo había mirado ya.

- ¿Y en pijama? ¿Y sin afeitar? ¿También te parezco guapo?

- Yo no he dicho que me parezcas guapo, he dicho que te favorece más.

- ¿Y qué te parezco, entonces?

_Adorable._ No iba a decir nada. Hermione sonrió, coqueta, mientras veía a Ron cada vez más y más adorable. Sin responder, alzó su mano lentamente y acarició el pelo de Ron, despeinándolo más. Fue sin querer, pero se había acercado a él más aún. Todavía la sostenía por la cintura, y ella no quería que la soltase, pero…

Una tos, de nuevo horriblemente fingida por una malhumorada Ginny, que se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta, observando la escena.

- Muy bonito, chicos, pero tengo hambre. No os quiero fastidiar pero, os digo una cosa, aprovechad lo que os queda antes de que llegue Harry, que es poco.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron como tomates y Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, pero aún así bajó las escaleras riendo, feliz.


	2. Chapter 2 Spattergroit y escobas

Ginny tenía razón, Harry llegaría en un par de semanas, les quedaba poco tiempo para estar solos, sin otra preocupación que la de limpiar y decorar la casa para la boda de Bill. Aunque, en realidad, sí tenían algunas preocupaciones más.

Unos ruidos horribles llegaron hasta a habitación de Ginny, donde Hermione hacía recuento de todos los libros que había traído. Miró al techo extrañada, pero tardó poco en darse cuenta de lo que producía los ruidos.

Dos tardes atrás, Ron y Hermione desgnomizaban el jardín, intentando hacer de ello un juego en lugar de un trabajo nada relajado.

Hermione, quiero que me des tu opinión sobre algo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero halagada al mismo tiempo, y se paró frente a él, a la espera.

Claro…

Es que he estado pensando en algo para proteger a mi familia cuando nos vayamos.- Dijo rápidamente, mientras pateaba un gnomo que pasaba corriendo junto a su pie- Y se me ha ocurrido una cosa.- Hermione lo miraba expectante, hasta el momento no le había dicho nada- Sabes qué es el Spattergroit, ¿no?- Ella asintió, despacio, no tenía ni idea de adónde quería llegar- Pues lo que se me había ocurrido era transformar el goul del ático para que se parezca a mí, pero enfermo de Spattergroit. Así, si vienen a buscarme cuando no acuda a Hogwarts, mis padres podrán mostrarlo como si fuera yo…

¡Y no se acercarán a él puesto que es una enfermedad muy contagiosa!- terminó Hermione, emocionada. Lo miró sonriente.- ¡Es brillante, Ron! En serio...- Él la miró, complacido y con las orejas cada vez más rojas.

¿De verdad lo crees? Al principio me pareció una idea disparatada, pero si sale bien la transformación, puede dar el pego.

Claro que sí. Si escondieses a toda tu familia sería muy sospechoso, ¿no? De esta forma parece que estás, pero no estás.- Después añadió, en voz más baja- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes? Es una gran idea.

Ron sonrió como un tonto y se quedó mirándola.

Bueno, no entiendo ese tono de sorpresa, yo no pienso a menudo porque no me apetece, pero no soy idiota…- Había empezado a decir aquello de broma, pero no se imaginó la reacción de Hermione, que puso cara de susto y lo abrazó efusivamente.

¡No, no, no, Ron!- se separó y empezó a hablar muy rápido, hilando un montón de disculpas- Yo no quería decir que fueras idiota, es decir, que sé que eres muy listo, pero un poco vago… Tampoco te tomes eso a mal, no tenía intención de que sonase así… Lo único que quise decir con eso es que me encanta que se te ocurran esas ideas, no porque no sea habitual…

Estaba poniéndose más nerviosa según hablaba, y Ron empezó a reír. Le tapó la boca y siguió riéndose.

Sé perfectamente lo que querías decir, Hermione- Ella negó efusivamente, aún con la boca tapada y cara de susto.- Que no pasa nada, sólo quería saber tu opinión.

Ella pareció más tranquila al ver que Ron se reía, y sonrió. Ron le destapó la boca.

Entonces ¿crees que saldrá bien? Es una buena idea pero puede resultar mal…- dijo lanzando el gnomo que antes corría entre sus pies.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Seguro que sale bien, ya te he dicho que era una idea brillante, Ronald- dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente, y se agachó a por el último gnomo que parecía quedar en el jardín. Ron la miró embobado y su madre comenzó a llamarlos a gritos para entrar a cenar.

Las mañanas eran la peor parte del día, tenían un montón de cosas que hacer, no paraban de ir a un lado y a otro por toda la casa. Pero, a medida que iban quedando hechas las cosas más importantes, iban quedando libres algunas horas de la tarde, las cuales Ron y Hermione aprovechaban para hablar de los preparativos del viaje, o simplemente ella veía cómo Ron vencía a Ginny una y otra vez en el tablero de ajedrez, o cómo ambos hermanos hacían carreras en escoba.

Uno de esos maravillosos días de verano, los dos pelirrojos se disputaban una caja de ranas de chocolate en una carrera en escoba. Tardaron poco en terminar, y ganó Ginny, más pequeña y veloz.

Y ¿tú eres guardián? Bah…- Dijo fingiendo un desprecio absoluto por su hermano, que aterrizaba malhumorado. Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione a la sombra de un árbol donde ella estaba leyendo.

Oye, Hermione, ¿cómo no echas una carrera con nosotros?- Le preguntó con la sorna y el buen humor de quien acaba de ganar una competición.

Hermione la miró de reojo, seria.

Vete a tomarle el pelo a otro, Ginny.

Pero ¡te podríamos enseñar! No sabes lo que te pierdes. ¿Verdad, Ron?- Aunque enfadado, él asintió.

¡Ginny! ¡Ven a probarte el vestido, Fleur quiere ver cómo te queda!- la señora Weasley, tan histérica o más que su nuera, la llamaba a gritos.

Joder…- Soltó Ginny, con mala cara.

Ginny…- Hermione la reprendió ligeramente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

Ron, enséñale a volar en escoba.

Hermione rió ante la orden, pero se le cortó la risa cuando vio que Ron se levantaba, obedeciendo por primera vez de buena gana a su hermana pequeña.

Ah no, Ron. No pienso subirme a esa cosa. No me gusta.- Empezó a quejarse antes incluso de que él pudiera decir algo. Pero lo único que hizo su pelirrojo amigo fue reírse y levantarla del suelo como si se tratase de un cojín.

Vamos, aunque sea sólo a un metro del suelo, ¡es algo básico!

No sirve para nada y no tengo ninguna necesidad, Ron…

Tú eres la primera que intenta superarse a sí misma en todo, y en este ámbito es como si conocieses las letras pero no supieras leer… ¿No te da vergüenza?

¿Hablamos de cuántas cosas no sabemos, Ronald?- intentó lanzarle así una estocada, pero tenía razón. Mientras él hacía como que no la oía quejarse, ella se planteó seriamente lo que Ron le acababa de decir. De mala gana, asintió. No iba a haber nada en lo que ella no fuera, al menos, aceptable.

Muy bien.- Ron puso ante ella la escoba en el suelo.- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Hermione, nerviosa, extendió la mano sobre el palo y gritó:

¡Arriba!- Y la escoba volvió a rodar sobre sí misma, como había hecho hacía seis años.

Si te pones nerviosa, no va a subir. Intenta mantenerte relajada y dilo con voz firme.

Esta vez, Hermione hizo lo que le decía Ron:

¡Arriba!- la escoba subió de golpe, pero cayó de nuevo porque ella no se lo esperaba. Ron se reía intentando ocultarlo.- Oye Ron, si te vas a reír de mí, mejor dejémoslo.- Dijo ella enfadada, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero Ron la cogió del brazo y la giró hacia él, estando los dos apunto de caer. Se pusieron rojos y se incorporaron.

Mira, Hermione, si me río es porque se te ha caído. ¿Por qué? Porque creías que no lo ibas a lograr. ¡Y a la segunda ya estaba! Tranquila, mujer, que se te va a dar bien…- Dijo Ron, aún colorado. Pero puso a la chica de nuevo junto a la escoba. Ella hizo lo propio, y en un segundo asía el palo fuertemente para que no se le cayera.- Bien, ahora sube y, cuando estés lista, das una patada fuerte en el suelo, sin vacilar.

Ah, no, no, no, no… ¿Para que me pase lo que le sucedió a Neville? ¡Qué va! Bastante tengo con que me haga caso…- De nuevo empezó a quejarse. Nunca, jamás había puesto tantas pegas para aprender algo. Ron rió de nuevo.

Vamos a hacer una cosa: me subo contigo- comenzó a ponerse de nuevo rojo, mientras explicaba lo que iban a hacer-, nos elevamos en el aire y damos una vuelta hasta que aprendas a manejarla un poco, lo justo para que sepas parar, acelerar, descender y ascender, y luego lo haces tú sola…

A Hermione lo único que no le gustó fue esa última parte. Por lo demás, estaba dispuesta. Así que se subió a la escoba y tras ella se puso Ron, de esa forma era ella la que controlaba aquel cacharro. ¿Cómo podía alguien sentirse seguro flotando a metros sobre el suelo cogido a un palito? No podía entenderlo, no podía. Agarró con fuerza el mango de la escoba, y Ron puso sus manos al lado de las suyas. Ordenó a Hermione dar una patada fuerte en el suelo, y ella así lo hizo.

- Mantén la escoba recta y luego súbela un poco, así ascenderemos despacio. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo rara que era la situación. Estaban pegados el uno al otro, y ninguno se había puesto rojo. "Prefiero concentrarme en que si me caigo ahora me rompo una pierna", pensó Hermione, mirando el suelo fijamente. Ese segundo de desconcentración le valió una sacudida de la escoba, la cual Ron estabilizó y agarró por la cintura a Hermione, que ya estaba poniéndose histérica.

- Ay, Ron, déjame bajar, no valgo para esto…

- Tú vales para todo, no seas idiota.- Dijo riendo, sin soltar la cintura de Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta del detalle y la escoba volvió a sacudirse. "Vaya, trasto infernal, estás por matarme hoy, ¿verdad?".

- ¡Es que me estás desconcentrando, Ronald!- chilló ella, más nerviosa aún. Él le miró la nuca, extrañado. No le podía ver la cara, así que no sabía si estaba de broma o no, pero era lo que le faltaba, por poco se matan por culpa de ella, que no era capaz de tranquilizarse.- ¡Suéltame, o sujétame normal, ya verás como no me distraes!

Había dicho aquello sin pensar, desde luego, y se arrepintió al instante. Ron soltó su cintura, riendo esta vez, y tomó con más fuerza el palo de la escoba. Entonces ella se puso aún más nerviosa, si cabía, sintiendo que no había nada que la mantuviese sobre la escoba.

¡No, no, no, no, no…! Por Dios, Ron, ¡sujétame! ¡Me voy a caer!- empezó a chillar como si se hubiese vuelto loca, hasta que Ron le rodeó de nuevo la cintura con el brazo, riendo a carcajadas.

No hay quien se aclare contigo, Hermione, en serio…

Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente, ¿cómo bajo?

Sube un poco la escoba…

Ella le hizo caso, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo, y de nuevo la escoba empezó a dar tumbos. Se puso histérica denuevo. Ron reía, y ella quería darle un empujón, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

Vale, bájala lentamente…- Dijo Ron una vez pudo volver a hablar. Ella ya no podía mover un dedo, o no quería, "por si acaso". Entonces él puso su mano sobre la de Hermione y empujó hacia abajo, haciendo que la escoba descendiese despacio. Sintió unas cosquillas en el estómago cuando notó que la abrazaba más fuerte, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando alcanzaron tierra firme, Hermione se bajó de la escoba, dio la vuelta y empujó a Ron con una fuerza enorme. Él se quedó mirándola, y sonrió dulcemente. Ella apartó la mirada, no se iba a dejar chantajear por una sonrisita. Se disponía a irse hacia la casa cuando Ron dijo:

Bueno, ¿qué? Ahora te toca a ti sola…- Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

¿Crees, de verdad, que voy a subir en esa cosa sola?

Creí que preferirías sola antes que con distracciones.- Ron rió, mientras ella se ponía colorada.

Me puse nerviosa.

Bueno, pues inténtalo tú, más relajada…

Ella frunció el ceño, y parecía que ponía aposta la cara enfurruñada de una niña pequeña. Pero no era aposta en absoluto.

No.- Dijo manteniendo la pose de niña gruñona- Prefiero ir contigo.

¿Y cuando tengas que subir en escoba? Imagínate, huyendo de mortífagos…

Pues iré contigo…- continuó, con la misma expresión.

¿Qué pasa que vas a ir siempre conmigo si tu vida depende de una escoba?

Prefiero que mi vida dependa de ti antes que de un trasto como ése, como es evidente, Ronald…

Él sonrió, y se encontró con la mirada de una extremadamente ruborizada Hermione.

Oye ¿por qué narices me llamas Ronald? Odio que me llamen así…

Lo haré más a menudo, entonces.- Respondió ella, volviendo a su expresión y color habitual. Él frunció el ceño, y ella rió dulcemente.- No te preocupes, ¿prefieres que te llame Won-Won?- preguntó, burlona.

Ron puso una cara de susto terrible y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

Eres la única persona que me llama Ronald aparte de mi madre, así que por ser tú te permitiré que lo sigas haciendo…- Hermione sonrió, satisfecha.

Se quedaron mirándose, sonriendo con los ojos. Entonces Hermione se acercó a él, dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos, y le acarició el pelo. Estaba tomándolo por costumbre, y parecía que a ninguno de los dos le disgustaba.

Oye, que me despeinas…- Dijo Ron, serio. Luego sonrió.

Pfff… Como si eso fuera posible, hace años que no te veo peinado.- Respondió Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Se separó de él de un salto y le cogió de la mano.- Vamos, me apetece perder al ajedrez.- Y entró en la casa corriendo llevando a Ron a trompicones tras ella.


	3. Chapter 3 Los siete Potters

**Estoy procurando ser fiel al libro cuanto pueda, aunque sé que a veces se me va la pinza y os preguntaréis "¿dónde se ha dejado Ron la vergüenza?", pero es entretenido igualmente imaginar a este par en situaciones como éstas... :) También intento actualizar en cuanto puedo, ahora sólo tengo tiempo para escribir por las noches, así que poco a poco...**

**Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, y en el siguiente... ¡Toca boda!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, hace mucha ilusión recibir ese apoyo ;)**

**Chapter 3**

A pesar de pasarse el día limpiando y reordenando la casa, Ron, Hermione y Ginny conseguían sacar tiempo de entre las piedras para estar juntos. También Hermione y Ron aprovechaban lo que podían para planear el viaje. Hermione había subido a la habitación de Ron todos los libros que había podido traer, así como los que había recogido en la casa. Habían hecho una lista con otras cosas que necesitarían, pociones e ingredientes, comida, dinero… Tendrían que intentar conseguirlas en la casa y aprovechar la mínima oportunidad que tuviesen para ir al callejón Diagon.

Apenas quedaba una semana para la llegada de Harry y no hacían más que pasearse miembros de la Orden por La Madriguera para planear la huida y dejarlo todo bien atado. En principio iría Ojoloco y traería a Harry mediante Aparición Conjunta; sin embargo, se habían truncado sus planes: Pius Thicknesse había amenazado con encarcelar a cualquiera que conectase la casa de los Dursley a la Red Flu, ubicase allí un traslador o saliese mediante Aparición. Aunque daba otros motivos, la Orden sabía perfectamente que se había pasado al otro bando. Por lo tanto, decidieron que el viaje se llevaría a cabo por aire, emplearían thestrals y escobas, y Harry viajaría con Hagrid en la moto voladora de Sirius.

Tres días antes, Mundungus propuso una fantástica idea para la huida: seis personas tomarían poción multijugos y se transformarían en Harry. En total, siete Harrys estarían sobrevolando Inglaterra. A todos les entusiasmaba el plan, aunque a Hermione seguía molestándole la parte de volar, pero lo aceptó a regañadientes.

Por fin, la noche anterior a la esperada misión, después de cenar se fueron a dormir pronto. El ambiente era un poco tenso, estaban nerviosos porque no sabían lo que se encontrarían al día siguiente. A oscuras, Hermione, Ron y Ginny conversaban sobre cosas sin importancia, para no pensar en lo que se les venía encima. Ginny no iría a buscar a Harry, pero lo echaba de menos, a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos. Ron y Hermione, bueno, tenían problemas más importantes que no podían compartir con ella, y evitaban también hablar de ello. Estuvieron cerca de una hora charlando sobre las novedades de la tienda de Fred y George, riéndose de Hermione por su aventura con la escoba, metiéndose con Ron por su mal gusto con las chicas, y recordando cuántas veces habían visto a Ginny perder al ajedrez. Después, Ginny bostezó y preguntó:

- ¿Creéis que mañana tendréis problemas?- Se notaba cierta preocupación en su voz. Ron y Hermione se miraron, igualmente preocupados, pero él negó ligeramente con la cabeza para que sólo lo viese Hermione, quien actuó en consecuencia.

- No lo creo, Ginny. Ojoloco lo tiene todo controlado- respondió Hermione. Seguro que sería mucho más difícil y peor estar en casa esperando a que todos volviesen.

Ginny se quedó pensativa, mirando a la pared, con gesto aún preocupado. Al cabo de diez minutos de silencio, se levantó y se estiró.

- Yo me voy a dormir, chicos. Hasta mañana.- Y en apenas dos segundos estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- Bueno, ¿quieres que continuemos hablando de tu mal gusto en cuanto al género femenino?- preguntó Hermione, burlona.

Ron bufó.

- No gracias, ya os lo habéis pasado suficientemente bien a mi costa.- Luego la miró significativamente- Aunque tampoco creo tener tan mal gusto…

Hermione se sonrojó, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué había dicho eso, prefirió no preguntar, no fuera a ser que tuviera que escuchar cumplidos sobre Lavender Brown.

- Buf, la verdad es que yo también tengo mucho sueño- dijo Ron, estirándose cuan largo era sobre la cama. Hermione se encogió y se abrazó las rodillas, para no recibir una patada. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego sonrió.

- Entonces me voy y te dejo dormir…- Ron se incorporó en la cama, sentándose cerca de ella.

- Tú crees que sí tendremos problemas mañana, ¿verdad?- Hermione sonrió disimuladamente, prácticamente no le había dado tiempo a hacer amago de levantarse.

- Sí, creo que sí. No puede ser tan fácil que catorce personas atraviesen Inglaterra volando sin que nada ocurra. Si no se han enterado ya, que no lo veo probable…

- Nunca se sabe…

- Si no se han enterado ya, en el momento en que nos vea alguien se enterarán y acudirán…

- Ya…

- ¿Qué pasa?- Hermione lo miró, se había quedado pensativo.

- No, nada. No me hace gracia pensarlo…

- Vaya, Ron, ni a mí…- respondió Hermione, riendo.- Pero sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, ¿no? Y esto va a ser lo primero de un montón de cosas que tengamos que hacer y no nos hagan ni puñetera gracia…- terminó diciendo, medio enfadada. Ron la miró sorprendido, normalmente era ella quien lo reprendía a él por su vocabulario. Pero Hermione no pensaba en eso.- Aunque en realidad no sería lo primero. Para mí sería ya lo segundo…

Ron estiró un brazo y rodeó sus hombros.

- Piénsalo bien, para ti ha sido un mal trago, pero algo bueno, en realidad. Les has salvado la vida a tus padres. En cambio, mañana puede resultar fatal para nosotros por un accidente o un descuido estúpido.

Hermione lo miró, horrorizada.

- ¿De verdad piensas que lo que me acabas de decir me sirve de consuelo?- le preguntó con voz chillona.

- En realidad, sí. A partir de ahora lo que hagamos sólo repercute en nosotros, lo de tus padres era bueno para ellos. Ahora actuamos sin afectar a los demás. Punto.- Hermione lo miró torcida. No estaba más tranquila, para nada, pero no tenía ganas de discutir sobre ese tema.

- Escúchame.- Ron le tomó la barbilla y la giró suavemente hasta que pudo mirarlo fijamente. Ella observó la línea de su nariz, que era lo poco que la luz de la luna le permitía distinguir. Su expresión se relajó- Mañana no me separaré de ti hasta que nos pongamos en marcha para volver a casa. Aunque hubiese algún problema, te prometo que mientras yo esté cerca no te pasará nada.- Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, despacio. Ella comenzó a sonreír, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y rió suavemente.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… Que me gusta.- Ron no sabía si sus orejas se habían puesto rojas o no, pero estaba casi seguro de que así era.

- Eh… ¿El qué?

- Ese afán protector que te ha salido últimamente…- Él le acarició el pelo, tímido, pero satisfecho.

Se quedaron así, disfrutando de un silencio cómodo, hasta que Hermione se durmió. Ron se echó hacia atrás y se tumbó en la cama, arrastrándola con él, y al poco tiempo se quedó también profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Ginny quien despertó a Ron y Hermione, había subido corriendo cuando se había dado cuenta de que Hermione no estaba, antes de que pudiera llegar la señora Weasley. Se lo pasó estupendamente machacándolos con una almohada mientras saltaba en la cama, pero mejor aún observando sus reacciones cuando despertaron del todo. Rojos como tomates, bajaron a desayunar.

Durante todo el día una sensación extraña los había embargado, parecía que nadie albergaba ninguna duda de que algo sucedería esa noche. Pasaron la tarde jugando al ajedrez, una partida la perdía Ginny, otra Hermione, y volvía a repetirse.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, lo hicieron en silencio. Media hora antes habían llegado a la casa Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur y, en el último momento, aparecieron Kingsley y Ojoloco, éste último agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Mundungus Fletcher.

- Asqueroso saco pulgoso… Cobarde, nos vas a arruinar los planes…- murmuraba mientras lo arrastraba hacia el patio, donde esperaban los thestrals junto con las escobas.

- Ha intentado escabullirse otra vez- aclaró Kingsley, respondiendo a la mirada de la señora Weasley.

Ella y Ginny bajaron a despedirse de todos. Ginny abrazó fuertemente a Hermione.

- Ten cuidado- susurró.- Y cuida del imbécil de mi hermano, que bastante tiene con no caerse de la escoba…- Terminó en voz alta. Ron la miró ceñudo.- Y tú, procura que a ella no le pase nada, por tu bien.- Zanjó así la discusión y besó a su hermano en la mejilla. No solía, pero la ocasión lo merecía.

- La señora Weasley se lo tomó de otra manera. Repartió abrazos asfixiantes y lágrimas entre todos, y cuando iba a comenzar la tercera ronda, Ojoloco comenzó a quejarse y por fin consiguió que emprendiesen la marcha.

Bill, Fleur, Tonks, el señor Weasley y los gemelos salieron primero; Hermione subió con Ron en una de las escobas, él pateó el suelo y se elevaron, rápidamente se pusieron a la altura del resto del grupo. Hermione agarró con fuerza a Ron, rodeándolo con ambos brazos. Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió.

- Haz el favor, Ronald, mira hacia delante…- Le urgió ella asustada, y enterró la cara en su espalda para no ver la altura a la que se encontraban del suelo.

De repente, Ron hizo un movimiento brusco y pareció que caían como losas hacia el suelo.

- ¡Ahh…!- el grito de horror de Hermione quedó silenciado por el viento en sus oídos. Sólo habían sido dos segundos, pero le habían parecido una eternidad.- ¡Ron!

Le pegó con todas sus fuerzas, una, otra y otra vez, mientras él se reía, y volvió a esconder la cara en su espalda. La mirada de Lupin fue suficiente para que a Ron se le quitasen por completo las ganas de bromear; seguro que Ojoloco también lo había visto, ese dichoso ojo…

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione levantó la cabeza y le habló cerca del oído, porque el viento impedía oír nada.

- Ron…

- Dime- él miró hacia atrás.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Mira hacia delante!- chilló Hermione, mirando al suelo aterrorizada. Ron volvió a reírse.- Qué bien te lo estás pasando ¿eh?- Murmuró ella, malhumorada.

- No te enfades… ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

- Sólo… Bueno, como no voy a volver contigo…

- Hermione, no me hace gracia que tú tomes la poción, podría sustituirte otro, ¿no te das cuenta de que irán a por ti en cuanto te vean los mortífagos?

- Cállate, Ron, ése no es el tema…- Él refunfuñó diciendo cosas ininteligibles.- Lo que quiero es que tengas cuidado.- soltó rápidamente.- No sabía si podría decírtelo después…- Ron permaneció callado. Ella insistió- En serio, Ron… Ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

Ron continuó sin decir nada, pero sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Tras recoger a Harry cada pareja se dirigió hacia la casa segura que le correspondía. A Hermione le había tocado ir en thestral con Kingsley y a su casa, lo cual la hacía sentirse realmente segura.

Ron hubo de ir con Tonks a la casa de su tía Muriel. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo terrible sucedía. Alguien los había delatado. Cinco mortífagos los habían perseguido, habían herido a dos y Kingsley mató a uno de ellos, pero consiguieron escapar pronto. Tomaron el traslador justo a tiempo- una torcida percha para la ropa- y llegaron a La Madriguera.

Hermione se estaba volviendo loca, Ron y Tonks deberían haber llegado ya. Nadie se había imaginado que podría suceder algo así. Sabía que debería estar preocupada por George, pero no se sentía culpable. Ron no aparecía, tardaba demasiado. No podía pensarlo, no podía. Pero ¿y si…? No. No. Volverían enseguida. Llevaba ya un cuarto de hora en el patio, no podía moverse, permanecía quieta mirando al cielo. Se le habían unido Hagrid y Lupin, y más tarde Ginny y Harry. Esperaron aún más tiempo, y la espera se hizo eterna. Por fin, la escoba de Ron y Tonks apareció sobre ellos. Al mismo tiempo que Tonks corria hacia su marido, Hermione se colgaba del cuello de Ron, mientras él decia algo así como "sana y salva".

- Creí… Creí…- Empezó ella, pero era incapaz de terminar la frase. Lo abrazó más fuerte.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien…- Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Hemrione lo miró extrañada. Pero ¿qué era eso? ¿Unas palmaditas? Desde luego a veces no era capaz de entender a Ron.

- Ron se ha comportado de una manera espectacular- dijo Tonks- Impresionante. Le ha lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a un mortífago, directo a la cabeza, y ya sabéis que apuntar a un objetivo en movimiento desde una escoba en vuelo…

Hermione se separó un poco de él, y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

- ¿Eso has hecho?- no iba a negar que estaba preocupada todavía, pero también estaba muy orgullosa de él, lo que estaba ocurriendo muy de seguido últimamente.

- Siempre ese tono de sorpresa…- Se soltó del abrazo de Hermione y preguntó: ¿Somos los últimos?

Hermione no entendía nada. ¿Acaso estaba enfadado con ella? No le dio tiempo a preguntar, aparecieron Bill y Fleur y les dijeron que Ojoloco había muerto. Todos estaban conmocionados, quizá un poco más tranquilos porque no quedaba nadie más por llegar, pero si lo de George había sido un susto, lo que le había sucedido a Ojoloco era terrible.

Dentro, todos juntos habían brindado por Ojoloco, habían estado indagando sobre cómo se habían enterado o quién podía haberlos traicionado… Cómo no, Harry había tenido que decir que se iba. Ron y Hermione se miraron disimuladamente. Harry siempre estaba igual. Hermione sabía de sobra que la razón era que no podía soportar ser un problema para toda aquella gente, pero a Ron lo enfadaba esa forma de pensar: "¿para qué narices nos hemos jugado la vida para traerlo aquí? ¿Para que coja la puerta nada más llegar y se vaya?" Le había soltado a Hermione en cuanto Harry salió al patio, tras un arrebato de mal humor por el que los había callado a todos un con un grito. A veces Ron no soportaba esos cambios de humor de su amigo, pero estaba Hermione para hacerlo entrar en razón. Salieron al patio a buscar a Harry, y lo vieron agarrado a la verja con muy mal semblante. Cuando llegaron a su altura, vieron que estaba empapado en sudor.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry!- Hermione lo zarandeó una y otra vez cogiéndolo por los hombros, hasta que el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos y pareció volver en sí.

Intentaron convencerle de que entrase y Harry les contó que acababa de entrar de nuevo en la mente de Voldemort, poniéndoles en conocimiento también de lo que había visto. Reaccionaron de diferentes maneras: Ron estaba afligido por lo que le había sucedido a Ollivander, y Hermione asustada porque de nuevo Harry corría peligro de ser engañado por Voldemort.

Ella intentó convencerlo de que tenía que evitarlo, que no podía dejarse controlar por Voldemort, pero Harry no le hizo caso, sólo asintió y se fue a dormir, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione miró a Ron, que lucía unos ojos verdaderamente tristes.

- Y ¿a ti qué te pasa, Ron?- preguntó, quizá con demasiada brusquedad.- Lo siento. Pero dime, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy raro.

Ron la miró y negó lentamente con la cabeza, apoyándose en la verja y perdiéndose en el paisaje.

- Estás… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- ella insistió, no se iría sin saber qué le ocurría. Ron la miró, y su cara mostraba una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión.

- Pero ¿a cuento de qué voy a estar enfadado contigo?

- No sé… Es que ya te lo he dicho, estás muy raro…- Pocas veces se enteraba Ron de qué iba la fiesta, pero esa vez sí se dio cuenta. Sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a ella, muy cerca, para que lo pudiese oír susurrar.

- Es que sí que me siento raro. Estoy triste por George y por su puesto por Ojoloco, estaba muy preocupado por ti antes, viendo lo que nos ocurría a Tonks y a mí, no me imaginaba qué te podría pasar a ti, y luego sentí un alivio enorme… Pero soltaste eso de "¿eso has hecho?" y…

- ¿Ves?- lo interrumpió Hermione- Estabas molesto conmigo…

- No, de verdad, se me juntó todo. Te prometo que no estoy enfadado, ni molesto, ni nada…- con suavidad, le puso un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione le sonrió, aún creyendo que sí estaba enfadado con ella.

- No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba, os retrasasteis un montón…

- Bueno, nos entretuvimos charlando con Bellatrix, y se nos unieron luego unos amigos, así que se nos pasó la hora…- bromeó Ron. Hermione puso mala cara primero, pero su boca la estaba traicionando y terminó por formar una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó la mano y acarició muy despacio el pelo de Ron, tal parecía que quería contar cuántos pelos había en total en su cabeza. Se lo echaba hacia atrás, concentrada. No quería pensar en nada más; él estaba allí, junto a ella, sano y salvo.

Por fin había pasado el peligro, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que era el principio de muchos otros peligros, probablemente más grandes y desconocidos, pero si todos terminaban así, quizá mereciese la pena.

La señora Weasley asomó la cabeza y los observó un momento, con una mirada llena de tristeza, pero sonriente al mismo tiempo, hasta que los llamó para que fuesen a dormir.

Subieron las escaleras despacio, estaban realmente agotados, y cuando llegaron a la habitación en la que Ginny ya dormía a pierna suelta, Ron dijo:

- Te dejo aquí, tengo que ir a escuchar los ronquidos del gritón de Harry.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

- No seas malo, está muy presionado…- Se puso de puntillas y besó a Ron en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, Ron.

Él la miró con cara de idiota, pero se recompuso para al menos sonreír tímidamente:

Buenas noches, Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4 La boda

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad por haber tardado tanto. Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo para seguir escribiendo pero, paradójicamente, tengo más tiempo ahora que empiezan las clases. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por seguir mi historia, nada me hace más feliz que poder compartir con vosotros las miles de escenas que he imaginado durante tantos años para los libros de Harry Potter. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, y prometo tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo... Es brooomaaa... En MUY MUY poquito tiempo estará disponible ;P **

**Salu2!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Si habían estado ocupados antes de la llegada de Harry, aquello no era nada en comparación con la situación actual. La señora Weasley estaba empecinada en mantenerlos separados, y Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían que arreglárselas para juntarse en pequeños ratos libres, realmente difíciles de encontrar.

Desde que Harry había dicho ante todos que tenía que marcharse, la señora Weasley los miraba de forma suspicaz, parecía temer que pudieran comunicarse entre ellos sin necesidad de hablar.

Atravesaba con la mirada a Ron cada vez que lo veía aparecer, y no era la primera vez que se oían sus gritos desde la cocina tras haber llamado a su hijo con la excusa de necesitar ayuda.

- No, Mamá, no insistas, no voy a cambiar de opinión…

- ¡Jovencito! No sé con quién crees que estás hablando, pero te digo una cosa: no creo que puedas tomar decisiones tan importantes tú solito y con esa frescura… Además, ¿qué vais a hacer vosotros, tres niños, perdidos por ahí?

- No somos niños Además, son mis estudios, seré yo quien decida.

- ¡Pero bueno, Ronald Weasley! ¡He dicho que no, y es que no!

Ron miró hacia el suelo un momento, estaba muerto de miedo por lo que iba a decir.

- Lo siento, Mamá…- La miró fijamente, e intentó ante todo permanecer serio y tranquilo.- Voy a ir con Harry y Hermione, no voy a abandonarlos. No me vas a convencer, por mucho que me grites y me insistas, ni te va a servir de nada separarnos, porque ya está todo planeado y acordado.

Mentía, mentía descaradamente, pero su madre tenía que verlo seguro, y no lo podía echar todo a perder. Ella lo miró, primero muy seria, pero luego pareció entristecerse. Ron no dijo nada, cualquier signo de debilidad era justo lo que ella necesitaba para lanzarse al ataque hasta hacerlo sentirse culpable.

Salió de la cocina, dejándola allí, callada.

La mañana siguiente la señora Weasley había pedido ayuda a Hermione para limpiar los muebles del salón. En ese momento no había nadie más en la planta baja de la casa.

Hermione frotaba con fuerza la puerta de un mueble, muy concentrada, intentando en vano que la señora Weasley no le dijese nada.

- Hermione, querida…- la madre de Ron se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Ella, sin embargo, continuó sin mirarla.

- Dígame, señora Weasley.

- No te hagas la tonta, mírame.- El timbre severo que se podía percibir en su voz no se veía reflejado en su rostro, al menos al principio, porque no tardó en cambiar de expresión.- Sé que contigo no puedo andar con rodeos, así que dime, ¿qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza, a ti, Hermione, para dejar de estudiar? De verdad, creía conocerte lo suficiente…

- Precisamente por eso, señora Weasley.- La interrumpió. Cuando levantó la cabeza y mantuvo su mirada, por poco no se amedrentó, pero sabía de sobra que era eso lo que Molly quería.- Debería estar segura de que tiene que tratarse de algo muy importante como para que yo deje de estudiar.

- Sí, ¿pero qué es eso tan importante? Querida… La Orden podría encargarse de todo, ¡no es necesario enviar a tres niños a una muerte segura!- Había ido aumentando el tono de voz según hablaba.

- Entiendo que se enfade, Ron es su hijo, pero tanto él como yo hemos decidido…

- Eso… ¡Eso! Tus padres, Hermione, ¿qué dicen ellos?- La voz de la señora Weasley pareció adquirir un tinte desesperado.

- Ellos… Lo entienden. Y respetan mi decisión…- Se repitía una y otra vez "lo siento, lo siento", no soportaba mentir de esa manera, menos aún después de haberles hecho eso a sus padres, pero ¿qué podía decir?- Entienden la gravedad de la situación y saben que es mi obligación…

- Claro, pues me gustaría hablar con ellos ¿podría ser?- le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, esperando claramente que Hermione se rindiese, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada, aunque cada vez más vacilante.

Se oyeron unos pasos ligeros bajando las escaleras, y Ron apareció, asomando su cara asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mamá? ¿Por qué gritas?

- No estaba gritando, Ron…- Intervino Hermione.

- Espero que no se te haya ocurrido intentar sonsacarle nada a Hermione, ella no tiene que aguantar ninguna bronca de tu parte…- Decía esto mientras se acercaba a ellas rápidamente. Estaba realmente enfadado, no pensó que a su madre se le pasaría por la cabeza reñir a Hermione.

- Ron, de verdad…

- ¡Ronald Weasley, no me hables de esa manera! Te estás pasando… Y no estaba riñendo a Hermione, sólo quería saber cómo es posible que la más inteligente decida hacer semejante tontería. Y esta misma tarde iré a hablar con tus padres, jovencita…

- ¡Mamá, tú no tienes que…!- Empezó Ron, poniéndose rojo de rabia.

- ¡Ron, cállate!- Se hizo el silencio con el grito de Hermione. Ella se volvió hacia la señora Weasley, ignorando la mirada herida de Ron.- Verá, señora Weasley, mis padres siempre me han considerado lo suficientemente madura como para tomar mis propias decisiones, no les gusta la idea, pero saben que tengo mis razones…- Ron se situó junto a ella, mirando aún ofendido a su madre. Ésta observaba a Hermione, atentamente, quien hacía lo imposible por no echarse a llorar. Sí, muy madura, pero una llorona de mucho cuidado.

Ron pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro, mientras la señora Weasley se había quedado pegada al suelo. Poco a poco comenzó a salir de su estupefacción, su mirada viajó de Hermione a Ron y dio la vuelta, haciendo el mismo recorrido varias veces. Hermione retorcía nerviosa el trapo con el que antes frotaba el mueble.

- A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones, pero Ron es mi hijo, por mucho que últimamente se le esté olvidando. De todas formas, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, tus padres tienen derecho a saberlo y opinar, no creo que lo acepten sin más.- Dijo la señora Weasley, haciendo un movimiento brusco para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Antes de entrar, se dio la vuelta y los miró fijamente, señalándolos con un dedo acusador.- Si, de todas formas, os las arregláis para no ir al colegio, tened en cuenta una cosa: no engañáis a nadie, ni tú ni Ron vais por otra cosa que por proteger a Harry y protegeros el uno al otro. Así que espero que cuides bien de mi hijo, Hermione, ya que él no atiende a razones de ningún tipo.

Dijo esto lanzando una mirada asesina a Ron, que bajó la cabeza pero se mantuvo en el sitio. La conversación había dado la vuelta totalmente, pero de momento se habían librado de preguntas incómodas y tendrían un par de días de paz.

La señora Weasley para nada estaba satisfecha, pero sabía que poco había que hacer con esos tres. Tercos como mulas, metiéndose en problemas desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley, pese a todo, no se había rendido. Continuó llenando su tiempo de tareas estúpidas para evitar que se vieran, y lo consiguió, en parte.

El mismísimo Ministro de Magia se había presentado una tarde en La Madriguera para darles aquello que Dumbledore les había dejado en su testamento. Ni Ron ni Hermione podían dormir esa noche. Para ella se había convertido en algo normal desde hacía ya tiempo, pero para Ron era algo verdaderamente extraño, tanto como lo sería el hecho de que alguna vez no tuviese hambre. Había bajado a por un vaso de zumo de calabaza, y ahora se lo bebía en el jardín, paseando y pateando gnomos despistados. Pensaba en lo mismo de siempre, aunque antes no le quitaba el sueño. Pensaba en qué narices iban a hacer ahí fuera, él concretamente; Harry y Hermione se las arreglarían de maravilla sin su ayuda, él nunca había destacado en nada, salvo en el ajedrez, y quizá en el quidditch, aunque cada vez estaba menos seguro de ello. Era totalmente innecesario, malo en Encantamientos, malo en Pociones, malo en Transformaciones, no era valiente, ¡ni siquiera era capaz de aparecerse bien, por Dios! Pero ahí iba él, detrás de Harry, como siempre, a pesar de estar casi seguro de que si se quedaba solo en algún momento tardaría poco en morir. Y lo que más le quitaba el sueño… El encendedor que Dumbledore le había dejado y ahora llevaba en la mano. Pero ¿qué quería que hiciese con él? ¿Acaso sabía que no tendría nada que hacer y se aburriría mientras sus amigos buscaban y destruían horcruxes?

Hermione bajó sigilosamente a por un vaso de leche, pero su silencioso avance se vio truncado por el crujido de la madera de los últimos escalones. Cuando cruzaba el espacio que le quedaba para llegar a la cocina divisó a alguien paseando por el jardín, y se dirigió hacia allí cuando descubrió que se trataba de Ron.

Él se asustó y derramó parte del zumo al dar la vuelta. Pero sonrió tranquilo al verla.

- Hola… - ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó.- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? Eso es algo muy raro para ti, Ron…

Él puso una mueca, pero al momento siguió sonriendo. Reanudó el paseo y ella comenzó a caminar junto a él.

- No me había parado a pensar en lo que se nos venía encima.- Ron rompió el silencio, hablando como si no hubiese nadie más.- Es decir… Sí, sé que es importante y que nos estamos arriesgando mucho, pero no lo había pensado fríamente hasta ahora.

- Yo lo veía muy sencillo, muy lógico y lo tenía todo muy claro… Hasta que me vi sola en casa, creo que fue una forma de despertar. Todos estos años nos han sucedido tantas cosas… Y hemos salido ilesos de casi todas. Yo creo que hemos dejado de tomárnoslo en serio.

- Pero ahora parece que es de verdad, que se acerca el final de todo, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

- Tengo miedo, Ron.- Él la miró, y pareció por un momento más asustado que ella. Si ella tenía miedo, era mejor que él ni siquiera saliese de su habitación.

- Es normal que tengas miedo. Pero tú no tienes nada que temer, Hermione. También he estado pensando acerca de eso, ¿sabes? Harry está harto de oírme decir estas cosas pero… Yo no soy de gran ayuda, no soy bueno en nada, nunca he destacado en nada.- Hermione abrió la boca, pero él le puso un dedo encima y continuó- Aún así voy a ir. Por eso precisamente Hermione yo tendría que tener miedo, porque os puedo poner en peligro, porque no voy a ser yo quien salve a nadie, sino al que tengáis que salvar, no aportaré ninguna idea, ni iré por delante en ningún momento, es lo que ha ocurrido siempre.

Hermione cerró la boca y lo miró fijamente. Ron veía cómo su enfado iba en aumento, pero no le importó, era la verdad. Por su parte, Hermione hacía una lista mental de todas las veces que Ron había hecho algo que los había sacado de un apuro, pero él empezó a negar con la cabeza y terminó por bajarla, en un gesto de derrota que a Hermione le partió el corazón, pero también la enfadó aun más.

- Ron, siento mucho que pienses así, y encima estás equivocado. No… No creo que sea momento ni lugar para discutir, así que te digo una cosa, y no me interrumpas.- Ron levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla con esa última frase.- No hace falta que enumere, aunque podría, todas las veces en que gracias a ti Harry o yo nos hemos salvado…

Ron bufó, y ante la mirada severa de su amiga levantó las manos inocentemente y dijo:

- No te he interrumpido…

- Pues eso, no hace falta. Ahora piensa una cosa: ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea del goul y el Spattergroit? A ti. ¿Por qué? Para proteger a tu familia, ¿tienes idea de cuánto haces por ellos sólo con ese pequeño trabajo? Puedes hacer más, Ron, puedes hacer mucho por Harry, y puedes hacer mucho por mí… Odio esos estúpidos ataques que te dan y que hacen que tu autoestima esté bajo la suela de tu zapato, de verdad ¡no los soporto! No tienes motivos.

Dejó a Ron con la palabra en la boca dirigiéndose ágilmente hacia la casa, pero se dio la vuelta en el último momento, acercándose de nuevo a él.

- Y ya hablaremos de todo esto cuando todo haya acabado, a ver si de verdad es cierto.- Lo miró fijamente y por poco no se derrumba de nuevo al ver la expresión de tristeza de Ron; estaba segura de saber lo que estaba pensando.- Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Ronald.

- No sabes lo que iba a decir…

- Creo que me lo puedo imaginar, viendo en qué plan estás.

- Iba a decir, exactamente, "eso si sigo vivo"…

- ¡Eres idiota!- se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero Ron la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- Tú no lo entiendes…- Hablaba tranquilo, en voz baja, como queriendo hacerla entrar en razón.- Tú siempre has sido perfecta en todo; si yo he destacado en algo, ha sido por tener suerte…

- El ajedrez de McGonnagall se dejó ganar, ¿cierto?- lo interrumpió, hablando en voz baja.- O quizá también tuviste suerte en todos y cada uno de los partidos de quidditch que jugaste el año pasado, o en todas las veces que saliste ileso de situaciones en las que magos más mayores y mejores murieron. ¿Es eso? Tuviste suerte ¿verdad? No quiero oír más.- Se detuvo un momento. ¿Por qué siempre que hablaba parecía que lo estaba riñendo? Cambió el tono de voz, intentando que parecieran más frases de consuelo que de enfado.- Cuando todo acabe, estarás ahí, estaremos los dos, vivos y con toda la vida por delante. No hay suerte, Ron. Si yo fallara, ¿no tratarías tú de mantenerme a salvo?- Ron asintió sin vacilar, aunque seguía en sus trece.- Pues aplícate el cuento: mientras yo esté, si tú fallas, yo no permitiré que te pase nada.- Bajó la voz, un poco avergonzada- Y lo dicho, hablaremos cuando todo haya terminado, a ver si de verdad no sirves para nada.

Esta vez sí, se dirigió con paso firme a la casa, y Ron tras ella, más despacio. Mientras Hermione tomaba el vaso de leche, Ron dejaba el suyo en el fregadero. Antes de salir de la cocina, la miró y sonrió intentando agradecerle así sus palabras. Ninguno de los dos era dado a parloteos sentimentalistas, así que fue suficiente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de que por fin una conversación seria con Ron no terminase en un enfado.

La mañana siguiente, sin embargo, comenzó de forma desagradable.

- ¡Uy, doña Perfecta se ha equivocado!

- ¡No me he equivocado, idiota! Lo tenía todo organizado y tú me lo has desordenado todo, ¡tendremos que volver a empezar!- Hermione llevaba toda la mañana buscando desesperada el libro de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, y echaba la culpa a Ron de tener la habitación hecha un desastre, y que por eso se había perdido. Él, sin embargo, se limitaba a hacerle burla mientras se enfadaba cada vez más, llegando a gritar tan alto como ella.

- ¡¿Será posible?! Tú no sabes dónde lo has puesto, aquí no estaba porque yo no he tocado para nada tus queridos libros. ¿No lo encuentras? ¡Pues lo has perdido, intenta recordar dónde lo has puesto y déjame en paz!

- ¡Estaba aquí!

- Claro, se me olvidaba que doña Perf..

- ¡Ni una sóla vez más, Weasley!

- ¡DOÑA PERFECTA!- Hermione se metió un puño en la boca y chilló desesperada, para después darse la vuelta y salir rápidamente de la habitación, gritándole que era un idiota y un desastre.

Ya faltaban los gritos de Ron y Hermione por la casa. Pero no duraron mucho, porque poco después la señora Weasley se presentó en la habitación de Ron y le mandó más tareas que hacer.

Ron estaba en el jardín, ayudando a recoger lo poco que quedaba estorbando. Hermione tuvo que ir a buscar unas sillas que había que arreglar al cobertizo. Cuando se cruzaron, no se dirigieron la palabra, se miraron con desdén y cada uno siguió a lo suyo. Pero la mente de Ron viajó hasta un libro que escondía en el armario de su habitación; libro que en ese momento le estaba diciendo a gritos que esa no era forma de conquistar a ninguna bruja. Entró corriendo a la cocina y rebuscó entre los armarios hasta que encontró una caja de deliciosas ranas de chocolate. Preparó su varita y esperó a que Hermione pasara a su lado sin mirarlo y cargada con dos sillas plegables. Susurró un rápido _Wingardium Leviosa_ y una rana de chocolate voló hasta encontrarse frente a la nariz de la chica. Ella ni siquiera se volvió cuando casi se estampa en su cara, pero tampoco pudo hacer como si nada le estuviese entorpeciendo la vista. La rana seguía ante su nariz, caminase hacia donde caminase.

Finalmente, se detuvo a unos metros de Ron, dejó las sillas en el suelo, cogió la rana y se dio la vuelta violentamente, dispuesta a gritar lo que hiciera falta. Sin embargo, Ron no era idiota. Puso la expresión más inocente que pudo y sonrió débilmente. Era un "perdona" muy propio de Ron, con una rana de chocolate. Primero bufó, exasperada, pero luego se le escapó una pequeña y delatadora sonrisita mientras miraba a Ron. "Estás perdiendo facultades, Hermione. Un par de años atrás y te hubieras pasado dos semanas sin hablarle". Pero daba igual. Le sonrió, le dio un mordisco a la rana de chocolate y luego siguió con su trabajo. No sabía por qué, pero ahora ya le era imposible enfadarse con Ron más de un par de horas.

La semana pasó a una velocidad de vértigo, y de repente se encontraban vistiéndose de gala y recibiendo a los invitados al enlace.

Hermione no pasó por alto la enorme diferencia que había entre la túnica que llevaba Ron ese día con la que llevaba en el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso. No, no, nada que ver. Parecía que esa semana habían firmado por fin la paz, porque no se les había oído discutir de nuevo. El broche de oro lo puso Ron cuando le dijo, aunque sorprendido, que estaba espectacular. Hermione aprovechó para devolver el golpe y respondió, sonriente:

- Siempre ese tono de sorpresa.- Sin embargo, se miraron y le sonrió, feliz. Verdaderamente ese día sí estaba feliz. Pero una voz que pronunciaba las erres con demasiada fuerza consiguió mermar un poco esa felicidad, para convertirla en intranquilidad. Antes de volverse para saludar a Víktor, pudo ver cómo el semblante de Ron cambiaba radicalmente, de una sonrisa radiante a mirada de asesino.

Víktor era su amigo, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, tampoco sabía exactamente por qué, simplemente no tenía ganas.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, tanto para Hermione, como para todas las demás y Hagrid, que parecía que estaba tocando la trompeta en lugar de utilizando uno de sus enormes pañuelos.

Ron contempló admirado los cambios que comenzaron a tomar forma tras la ceremonia, ante él apareció una enorme pista de baile que le hizo plantearse muy seriamente si continuar siguiendo las instrucciones del dichoso libro, mientras maldecía por lo bajo a Fred y George.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ron?- Hermione lo miraba extrañada.- ¿Qué murmuras?

- No, nada, que todo este espectáculo me parece de lo más cursi.- Gruñó, aunque mentía deliberadamente.

- Pues a mí me parece precioso.- Afirmó Hermione- Cuando yo me case quiero algo como esto.

Ante eso, Ron sonrió, estaba pensando algo que sí era verdaderamente cursi, hasta que a ambos se les ensombreció la mirada cuando pensaron en el futuro fríamente. Pero no era momento de estar decaído.

- ¿Quién sabe, Hermione? Quizá la tuya sea más cursi aún. O más de mi gusto, sencillita, sin florecitas por todas partes ni todo de este color dorado que daña la vista.- Ella lo miró sorprendida levantando una ceja. Estaba exagerando, por supuesto. Quedaba perfecto, pero esas observaciones se las dejaba a las chicas.

- Bueno, sabes perfectamente que, me case con quien me case, se hará lo que yo diga.- En otra ocasión habría sido el comienzo de una nueva discusión, pero esta vez Ron rió. Tenía toda la razón.

Hermione creyó que se libraría de Víktor cuando se sentaron a una mesa con Luna, pero no fue así, Luna salió a bailar con la extravagancia que la caracterizaba, y él ocupó el sitio que quedaba libre. De hecho, parecía que Krum hacía lo posible por hacerla sentir incómoda, aunque ella no dejó en ningún momento de ser amable. Y menos mal que fue amable con él, porque encima tendría que agradecer a Víktor lo que ocurrió a continuación…

Ron se levantó de la mesa bruscamente tras intercambiar apenas dos palabras con Krum, y se dirigió a Hermione.

- Vamos a bailar.- Le espetó. Se sintió un poco mal por haber sido tan brusco, pero se le pasó enseguida: nunca Hermione había hecho caso a Ron con tanta rapidez. Se le pasó el enfado en segundos, y fue sustituido por nervios, nervios que le estaban haciendo trizas poco a poco el estómago. Tiró de ella hacia la pista.- Eh… Bueno, yo no sé bailar, así que…

- No digas tonterías, Ron, es muy fácil.- Lo interrumpió Hermione cogiéndole una mano y colocándosela en su cintura, y sosteniendo la otra. Se empezaron a mover despacio, no fuera a ser que "alguien" pisara un pie por error.- Además, ¿por qué me has sacado a bailar entonces?- Se lo preguntó con toda la mala intención que podía tener aquella pregunta, ella no era idiota, desde luego.

- Bueno, pensé que te gustaría más que estar sentada sin hacer nada ¿no?- había sabido salir del atolladero, pero Hermione aguardaba para tratar de dejarle de nuevo contra la pared.

- Bueno, igual la conversación hubiera sido entretenida, me lo suelo pasar muy bien con Víktor, y tú ni siquiera me dejaste probar.- A Ron comenzaron a enrojecerle las orejas, pero del enfado. ¿Conque se lo pasaba muy bien con Víktor?

- Pues parece que tu querido Vicky no ha querido sacarte a bailar…

- No le has dado tiempo, quizá…

- ¿De verdad crees que quería bailar contigo?- La interrumpió- Parecía mucho más interesado en el padre de Luna...

- ¿Lo que me quieres decir es que me has sacado a bailar porque crees que nadie más querría hacerlo?- Hermione se detuvo, mirándolo ofendida, y giró sobre sus talones. Ya se dirigía hacia la mesa cuando Ron tiró muy fuerte de ella, hasta pegarla a él y tenerla bien retenida.

- Te he sacado a bailar porque me apetecía pisarte, ¿de acuerdo?- Sonrió inocentemente.- Me importa poco quién quiera bailar contigo, esta vez yo me lo he pedido primero.

Dicho esto, Hermione se relajó, satisfecha con el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Cuando por fin Ron fue capaz de no pisar a nadie ni tropezar, se relajó. Sonaba una canción más lenta y soltó la mano de Hermione para colocar ambas manos en su cintura. Ella se pegó más a él y dejó reposar la mano sobre su pecho, mientras que la otra se dirigía inconscientemente hacia su pelo y lo empezaba a acariciar. Estaba adquiriendo muy malas costumbres con Ron, no era Crockshanks para andar acariciándolo de continuo.

Ron tenía la piel cubierta de pecas. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fija del pelirrojo que, al contrario de lo que ocurría normalmente, no se puso colorado, tampoco sus orejas, ni apartó avergonzado la vista.

- De veras estás preciosa, Hermione.- Le dijo. Pero ¿quién era ese y qué rayos le había hecho a Ron Weasley? Se puso nerviosa y lo pisó. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Así que decidió salir por la tangente.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te apetece comer algo?- preguntó rápidamente, mientras Ron habría la boca para quejarse. De repente la cerró y puso la misma cara que si le hubiera ofrecido una caja entera de ranas de chocolate.

- ¡Claro! Qué raro que no se me haya ocurrido antes.- Hermione rió ante eso, en verdad era muy raro que a Ron no le estuviese rugiendo el estómago desde hacía rato. "Tal vez era porque estaba nervioso", pensó esperanzada.

Se dirigieron a un extremo de la carpa cuya pared estaba ocupada por una larguísima mesa llena de comida de todo tipo. Ron picoteaba de un plato y de otro, Hermione probaba lo que no conocía, aunque en alguna ocasión salió mal parada. Al fondo había una pequeña fuente de la que emanaba chocolate fundido. A Ron se le hizo la boca agua y salió disparado hacia ella. La gente bañaba galletitas y fruta en el chocolate. Ron escogió dos trozos de plátano, los espetó en sendos palitos y los cubrió de aquel delicioso chocolate. Volvió corriendo a donde había dejado plantada a Hermione y le ofreció uno, con tanta brusquedad que ella le dio un empujón en la mano, manchándose la cara, y manchando también a Ron.

Se quedo parada, mirándolo fijamente mientras pensaba una larga lista de insultos, pero el enfado se le pasó tan rápido como vio la cara de Ron, un cuadro: miraba con expresión de máxima angustia una parte de su trozo que había quedado sin chocolate, sin pensar en ningún momento que el chocolate que faltaba estaba en su cara.

A Hermione le entró la risa floja.

- ¿Te hace gracia? ¡Mira en qué se ha quedado! ¿Por qué me apartaste? Por Dios, ¡sólo era chocolate!- Ron la miraba extrañado y gruñó- Tenía que haberme comido los dos.

Aún riendo, Hermione cogió una servilleta de la mesa.

- Lo siento, lo siento… A ver, ven aquí.- Le limpió despacio el chocolate de la cara, si esperar para nada la reacción de él.

- Pero ¡¿qué haces?!- vociferó alarmado. Varias de las personas que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron mirando, pero Hermione terminó de limpiar todo el chocolate de la cara de Ron.

Acto seguido él hizo lo propio, con una diferencia: recogió el chocolate de la cara de Hermione con un dedo y se lo fue comienzo. Hermione lo miró paralizada:

- No me lo puedo creer, no tienes límite…- De repente no vio a un chico de diecisiete años comiendo chocolate, sino a un niño de tres años de un tamaño desproporcionado relamiéndose por unas gotitas de chocolate. De nuevo la risa tonta volvió a hacerse con el poder mientras Ron volvía a por más. Se acercó lentamente, haciendo gestos de precaución para que Hermione no llevase a cabo ninguna aberración esa vez. Estaba muy rico, sí, pero ella creyó que jamás lo disfrutaría tanto como él.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a bailar y luego volvemos a por más?- preguntó Ron ilusionado.

- ¿Es tu incentivo para bailar conmigo?

- No necesito ningún incentivo. Pero sí que quiero volver luego.

Hermione sonrió complacida y tiró de él hacia la pista. De nuevo una canción lenta. Esta vez Ron se colocó solito en posición y comenzaron a bailar como si estuviesen acostumbrados. Era fácil acostumbrarse. Ron se tomó la libertad de abrazarla mientras bailaban, a lo que ella respondió encantada.

- Hermione, prométeme una cosa.

- Lo que quieras…

- Prométeme que si corres peligro, si en algún momento puede pasarte algo, harás todo lo posible por salvarte. Todo.

- Eso es muy relativo, Ron, porque…

- Mira, concretamente quiero que me prometas una cosa: no des tu vida por nadie. Ni por mí, ni por Harry, ni por nadie que veas en peligro, que te conozco. Sálvate tú.

- No funciona así, Ron…

- Estoy buscando que me prometas que funcionará así, Hermione… Me acabas de decir "cualquier cosa" ¿no?

- Prométeme tú que estarás conmigo en todo momento.

- Te lo prometo.- Hermione lo miró. Estaba muy serio, así que se confió ciegamente en que sería así.

- Uy, perdón.- Un hombre que se movía patosamente y con la nariz visiblemente enrojecida les acababa de dar un empujón y casi los había desequilibrado.- Qué monos… No os "polesto"… "Modesto"…

- Robert, déjalos en paz y siéntate, que ni siquiera puedes caminar.- Una señora se hizo cargo del hombre borracho mientras él intentaba terminar lo que había empezado.

- Modespo, polesmo…¡Bah!

Ambos rieron ante lo absurdo de la situación.

- Prométeme que nunca tendré que cargar contigo así- rió Hermione.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?- respondió Ron en broma.

Hermione volvió a la mesa quitándose los zapatos mientras Ron iba a por cervezas de mantequilla.

Cuando Ron por fin las había conseguido, una figura plateada descendió desde el toldo hasta la pista de baile. Un lince. Kingsley. El Ministerio había caído, Scrimgeour había sido asesinado y los mortífagos se dirigían en ese momento hacia La Madriguera. Tenía que buscar a Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5 Grimmauld Place

Fue horrible. Un momento efímero que a Ron le pareció eterno. Se abrió paso a empujones entre todos los asistentes a la boda, todo era un caos de gente corriendo en todas direcciones, gritos y llanto. Por fin, vio a Hermione levantando la cabeza por encima del gentío, buscándolo, sujetando a Harry, y corrió a coger su brazo.

En cuanto lo hizo se desaparecieron. Hermione aclaró que estaban en Tottenham Court Road, Londres. En realidad Ron conocía muy poco la ciudad; su infancia la había pasado jugando en el campo y en los años de colegio no tenía otro lugar donde estar que su casa o Hogwarts. Alucinó cuando descubrió lo que Hermione había ideado para transportar todas sus cosas, un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, y no pudo evitar que se le notase el asombro:

- Eres increíble, de verdad.

Llegaron a una cafetería donde creían que estarían a salvo pero, para su sorpresa, incluso allí los encontraron dos mortífagos; Ron reconoció a uno de ellos, Dolohov. Optaron por borrarles la memoria y decidieron que irían a Grimmauld Place, a sabiendas de que podían encontrarse con Snape. Tras un recibimiento inesperado, subieron al salón para acomodarse en la vieja, sucia y abandonada casa. Un patronus con forma de comadreja apareció en el salón, era del señor Weasley:

- Familia a salvo, no contestéis, nos vigilan.

_Ron emitió un sonido entre gimoteo y gruñido y se dejó caer en el sofá. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le cogió un brazo._

_- ¡Tranquilo, Ron, están bien!- susurró, y él la abrazó, casi riendo de alivio._

_- No quiero estar sola. ¿Podemos coger los sacos de dormir que he traído y pasar la noche aquí?_

Harry se fue al baño. Ron seguía sentado en el sofá. No sabía qué debía de hacer, o pensar. ¿Se suponía que después de eso debía quedarse tranquilo? Hombre, era una ayuda, pero no dejaba de preocuparlo el hecho de que su familia probablemente fuese una de las que estaban en el punto de mira de los mortífagos, y sabía que volverían a por ellos. Hermione seguía correspondiendo a su abrazo, de vez en cuanto le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda o le revolvía el pelo. Ron la había cogido por sorpresa, y probablemente lo necesitaba, ella sabía bien qué era sentir miedo por su familia. Por fin, se separó y la miró:

- Podemos ir preparando esto para dormir, estoy muerto de sueño.

Mientras Harry seguía en el baño, Ron y Hermione se ocuparon de sacar los sacos de dormir y limpiar un poco todo aquello. Después de tanto tiempo sin que nadie pisara la casa, el suelo tenía una gruesa capa de polvo.

- Hagamos una cosa, está el sofá aquí, podemos coger los cojines y ponerlos como un colchón para que duermas encima…

- ¿Por qué no los utilizamos como almohada? Hay uno para cada uno…

- Harry y yo no necesitamos almohada y tú no vas a dormir en el suelo, Hermione, tiene toda la lógica del mundo…

- Yo puedo dormir en el suelo perfectamente, ¿qué estás insinuando?

- Nada, nada… Por supuesto que puedes, nadie dice lo contrario, pero no quiero que duermas en el suelo.- Se dio cuenta de que no había dado ningún motivo en especial además de ése, y añadió- Tú duerme bien, eres la cabeza pensante.

Hermione continuó refunfuñando hasta que lo hubieron colocado todo, era cabezona, pero no más que Ron, que se salió con la suya.

Hermione había sacado los pijamas del bolso. "Estás en todo, Hermione", la admiró Ron. Una vez cambiados, se lavaron los dientes y se metieron en sus respectivos sacos.

Ron daba vueltas constantemente dentro de su saco de dormir, haciendo que el pijama se le remangase, con lo que a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más incómodo. Pronto escuchó la respiración lenta y profunda de Harry, lo que indicaba que estaba dormido, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Hermione, que miraba al techo, aunque no se movía ni un centímetro.

- Hermione…- Susurró, creyendo que estaba dormida.

- Dime…- ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.- No me digas que te sorprende que esté despierta, no has dejado de moverte y hacer ruido…

- Ala, eso encima, tengo yo la culpa de que no te duermas… Es este dichoso saco, que me queda pequeño…

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- Ella se removió. Parecía seleccionar de entre muchas cosas una que decirle.

- En todo. En tu familia, si estará a salvo… En mis padres, en cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que vuelva a verlos… En Bill y Fleur, de qué forma se les ha estropeado un día tan especial… En todo lo que se nos viene encima y no sabemos por dónde empezar… ¿Tú no tienes miedo?

- ¿De qué? ¿De morir?- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, cosa que Ron no vio, y menos mal.

Escuchó la respiración lenta y profunda de Harry, lo que indicaba que estaba dormido, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Hermione, que miraba al techo, aunque no se movía ni un centímetro.

- Sí… Y no, en tal caso debería tener miedo por mí mismo…- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Serás egoísta?

- Piénsalo Hermione, ellos se pueden cuidar solitos y yo poco podría hacer para salvarlos, moriría antes; además ¡me voy a morir de hambre!- A pesar de la grandísima estupidez que acababa de decir, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Era mejor que se lo tomase a risa, al menos no le dolería la cabeza tanto como a ella.

- Ahora en serio, Ron… No puedo evitar preocuparme, y creo que eso nos va a retrasar más. Sin contar que no hemos conformado ningún plan, ¡ni siquiera tenemos ni idea de por dónde empezar! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- No estoy tranquilo, estaba desquiciado hasta que llegó el patronus. Ahora me he calmado un poco, pero no dejo de preocuparme, ¿sabes? De hecho, tengo el presentimiento de que tienes razón, tanta preocupación nos va a jugar una mala pasada; quiero decir, no se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que la estaba mirando. A veces se sentía sola, como si la hubieran dejado abandonada en un lugar que no conocía y del que no podía salir, pero otras, pocas, se sentía protegida, aunque todo se debiera a un par de palabras bonitas o una promesa que fácilmente se podía llevar el viento; Ron conseguía que eso le bastase para respirar tranquila. Dejó caer la mano en la que apoyaba la mejilla y se acercó a Ron. Él fue a su encuentro y le apretó la mano, en un intento de mostrarle seguridad, o de infundírsela a sí mismo.

_- Hermione, prométeme una cosa._

_- Lo que quieras…_

_- Prométeme que si corres peligro, si en algún momento puede pasarte algo, harás todo lo posible por salvarte. Todo._

_- Eso es muy relativo, Ron, porque…_

_- Mira, concretamente quiero que me prometas una cosa: no des tu vida por nadie. Ni por mí, ni por Harry, ni por nadie que veas en peligro, que te conozco. Sálvate tú._

_- No funciona así, Ron…_

_- Estoy buscando que me prometas que funcionará así, Hermione… Me acabas de decir "cualquier cosa" ¿no?_

_- Prométeme tú que estarás conmigo en todo momento._

_- Te lo prometo.- Hermione lo miró. Estaba muy serio, así que confió ciegamente en que sería así._

- Lo que te prometí sigue en pie, ¿vale?- le dijo Ron con voz suave. Hermione sonrió.- Por tu parte, ¿también?

- No Ron, no me puedes pedir eso…- apretó su mano, esperando que no se enfadase, pero lo único que Ron hizo fue suspirar y algo que ella no esperaba: le besó la mano.- Siempre haces lo que te da la gana- sonrió-. Buenas noches, Hermione.

Al día siguiente encontraron la habitación del hermano de Sirius, Regulus Arcturus Black. ¡Habían descubierto a RAB! Al final resultó que era un traidor e intentaba matar a Voldemort, y para ello había encargado a Kreacher que destruyese el guardapelo. Pero éste se lo había llevado Mundungus y, ¡sorpresa! Se lo había vendido a Umbridge. Estaban acabados y Ron lo sabía. Se lo recordaba todos los días, a la vez que intentaba hacer que Hermione aprendiese su árbol genealógico y buscar información en la biblioteca portátil que había traído en el bolsito de cuentas. De vez en cuando jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Hermione. Harry… Digamos que no estaba muy dispuesto. Además, no podía estar todo el día concentrado en lo mismo, terminaba cada tarde con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, dándole vueltas a la situación en la que se encontraría su familia. De vez en cuando, Hermione salía de sus libros para charlar con él, ya que con Harry era imposible, y era Ron el que se distraía a menudo.

Ron estaba poniéndola histérica porque, una vez más, jugaba con el desiluminador, encendiendo y apagando las luces del salón.

- ¡Basta!- Se levantó, le quitó el desiluminador de la mano y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero-. Te lo daré cuando te calmes-. Dijo al ver la cara de espanto del pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién te da derecho a quitarme mis cosas?

- Tú me quitas la luz-. Se sentó junto a él y posó su mano su rodilla-. Ron, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Son casi todos miembros de la Orden, son las personas más protegidas del país ahora mismo. Además, son muchos- Ron sonrió-. Preocúpate por nosotros, somos sólo tres, planeando asaltar el Ministerio de Magia.

- Ésa es otra. Te niegas a estudiarte el árbol genealógico. ¿Y si te pillan?

- Ron, no soy pelirroja, en tu familia doy el cante.

- Puedes ser mi prima. Hay Weasleys que no son pelirrojos.

Hermione lo miró de una forma que parecía preguntar "¿crees que soy idiota?", pero no dijo nada. Ron parecía triste, estaba decaído, cansado. Simplemente se preocupaba. Hermione le echó el flequillo hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo. Con un movimiento de varita hizo flotar el ajedrez de Ron hasta el sofá. Harry no dijo nada, apenas levantó la cabeza; seguía obsesionado con su plan para entrar en el Ministerio.

Ron sonrió agradecido y se colocó de lado para empezar a jugar.

- ¿Lista para perder?- la miró maliciosamente.

- Lista- Hermione le guiñó un ojo. Aquella fue la única vez que Ron estuvo a punto de perder al ajedrez.

Una noche de las ya demasiadas nosches en que no podía dormir, Ron fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. La casa era el uno de los lugares más lúgubres en los que había estado, quitando las mazmorras, la sala común de Slytherin y la cámara de los secretos. Qué raro que todo tuviera relación con la casa Slytherin.

Hermione tampoco podía dormir, y cuando le pareció que Ron tardaba demasiado, se levantó para ir en su busca. Lo encontró en la cocina, con un vaso vacío en la mano y mirando el grifo. No hizo ruido; se percató de que estaba llorando. Se sentía como una intrusa, espiándolo en un momento en que seguramente no quería que lo viese nadie. Decidió hacerse oír, por si acaso:

- Hola- Ron la miró, y luego se dio la vuelta para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Cuando vio el gesto, ella avanzó despacio hacia Ron, le cogió las manos y las apretó, pero eso no le pareció suficiente. No lo miró Se abrazó fuerte a su cintura, apretando su costado; tal parecía que era ella la que estaba desconsolada.

- No quiero que llores, Ron. Pronto volveremos a casa. Pronto se habrá acabado todo y podremos ser felices y vivir tranquilos por fin…- Le acariciaba el pelo. Ron se sentó en la mesa y escondió la cara en el cuello de Hermione.

- Me encanta este perfume que llevas-. Ella se puso roja como un tomate-. Se parece al que te regalé en quinto ¿no?

- Un poco, sí, huele parecido.

- Ah, por cierto, casi se me olvida…- Ron miró distraídamente su reloj, ya pasaban de las doce, y luego agitó su varita. Un paquete rectangular apareció volando a través del salón y entró por puerta de la cocina-. Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.

Ella lo miró sorprendida; mucho, a decir verdad. Ni siquiera ella se acordaba en ese momento, lo había pensado el día anterior, aunque no le había dado importancia. Pero, ¿un regalo? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- Lo cogí en el Callejón Diagon el día que fuisteis a comprar los vestidos. A ver si te gusta.

Hermione sonreía como nunca. Cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió. Era obvio que se trataba de un libro, pero de cuál, era otra cosa.

- Es… La Historia de Hogwarts… ¡Son tres! Ron no tenías que gastar tanto dinero…

- La Historia de Hogwarts narrada por los fundadores, primera edición-. No le hizo ni caso-. La encontré en una tienda de antigüedades mágicas, pensé que te gustaría. Y los otros dos sé que los querías porque te había oído decirlo y lo tenía apuntado, otra cosa es que alguien se me haya adelantado- puso una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que le iluminó la cara.

- Es cierto, los quería…- Hermione farfullaba. Era feliz, sobre todo porque Ron le había hecho un regalo de cumpleaños, que además le encantaba. Había dado en el clavo.

- En realidad los otros dos van a medias entre Ginny y yo. Ambos sabíamos que era probable que ya nos hubiésemos ido en estas fechas. De todas formas tengo otra cosa.

- ¿Otra? Por Dios, Ron…

- Ya te he dicho que los otros eran a medias-. Cogió el bolsito de cuentas de la mesa del salón y con un Accio sacó su jersey rojo con una R bordada. Del bolsillo interior le dio un paquetito delgado-. Toma. Menos mal que cogiste este jersey, no sabía que habías hecho ya las maletas…

- Era obvio que te iba a coger ése, es el que os hace tu madre, pensé que querrías tenerlo.

- Sí, exacto…- La miró mientras lo abría. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, luchando contra el pequeño lazo del envoltorio.

- ¿Un perfume? ¡El mismo! Oh, gracias, Ron, de verdad me encanta cómo huele…

- Y a mí, ¿por qué crees que te lo he vuelto a regalar?- ella sonrió ampliamente.

- No hacía falta, ¿sabes?- Ron iba a contestar, frunciendo el ceño, pero ella lo cortó-. Pero me hace ilusión… Me encantan los libros, y me dio mucha pena cuando se terminó el perfume, así que el regalo es, son, perfectos…

Ron estaba en las nubes. Había acertado de pleno, y lo mejor es que ella estaba tan contenta que se estaba acercando a él mucho más que de costumbre. Le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja, así podría verla mejor. No dejaba de sonreír. Era genial pensar que el causante era él. Era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Hermione le acarició la mejilla, movió su mano echándole el pelo hacia atrás, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía irse nunca. No podía dejarlo marchar.

- No te vayas, ¿vale? No quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte y me dejes aquí… O donde estemos, me da igual. Estoy cansada de esta mierda y ni siquiera ha empezado.

Ron estaba alucinando. ¿Había dicho "mierda"? ¿Ella? Le acarició el pelo y le besó la cabeza.

- No me voy a ir a ningún sitio. Me quedaré donde estés tú, te lo prometo-. Puso una mano en cada mejilla y la obligó a mirarle-. No llores. Hoy es un día de celebración.

- Ya… Pues celébralo conmigo entonces-. Se dio la vuelta y del armario superior que estaba tras ella sacó un par de cervezas de mantequilla hasta arriba de polvo.

- Por ti, Hermione-. Ron alzó la botella, mirándola a los ojos-. Para que sigas siendo tan guapa…- Ella frunció el ceño y lo interrumpió.

- Por nosotros- las botellas chocaron en el aire.

- ¿Por nosotros?

- Sí, porque podamos disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda juntos y que cuando todo acabe podamos ser felices.

Si lo que se lee entre líneas se pudiera decir libremente, esta escena habría sido mucho más bonita, o eso era lo que pensaba Ron. "Y con final feliz". Pero, aunque iba con segundas, al menos por su parte, ninguno de los dos comentó absolutamente nada.


	6. Chapter 6 Despartición

Bueno, mil disculpas no sirven para que me perdonéis el tiempo que he tardado, pero ahora vienen dos capítulos seguidos. Y aunque no lo parezca, tengo un par de capítulos escritos, IMPORTANTÍSIMOS y muy, muy golositos para más adelante que ¡OS VAN A ENCANTAR! :D

Por cierto, os aclaro (no recuerdo si lo había comentado antes) que todo lo que está escrito en CURSIVA, bien ESTÁ COPIADO LITERALMENTE DEL LIBRO o bien es un recuerdo. Nada mejor que continuar lo que ya está escrito :)

_Ron y Hermione se encontraban examinando un montón de notas garabateadas y mapas trazados a mano, esparcidos por un extremo de la larga mesa de la cocina. _Hermione fruncía el ceño con fuerza, le estaba costando encontrar la forma de trazar un plan sin lagunas. Ron dejó de mirar los papeles y la observó durante un buen rato. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Últimamente no hacía más que acordarse de Lavender, y no entendía qué había visto en ella. Hombre, no se podía negar que era una chica guapísima pero… Bueno, no era lo que él quería, desde luego. Si hubiera tenido antes _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja… _Idiota, idiota, idiota…

- Ron, ¿qué haces?- Hermione lo miraba extrañada. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que estaba negando vehementemente con la cabeza-. ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no… Estaba pensando en cosas mías-. Se lo pensó mejor e inventó algo antes de que Hermione lo interrogase-. Estaba pensando… En lo de Lupin, lo de su hijo.

Hermione cambió la cara y su expresión se ensombreció.

- A ti ¿te parece bien? Quiero decir, ¿lo entiendes?- le preguntó. Ron la miró pensativo, decidiendo si lo entendía o no.

- No-. Permaneció en silencio-. No puedo imaginar que me falte uno de mis padres desde niño.

- No digamos los dos…

- ¿Los dos? Ah, lo dices por Harry… Ya, entiendo por qué se enfadó tanto con Remus.

- En realidad, desde una perspectiva exclusivamente lógica, entiendo cómo se siente Lupin y por qué lo hace…

- ¿De verdad?

- Pero desde un punto de vista ético no lo veo correcto.

- Hermione está bien que no quiera tener hijos; que lo evite, entonces- Hermione se ruborizó-. ¡Lo digo en serio! No hay lógica que justifique el abandono de tu esposa y tu hijo porque el niño pueda pasarlo mal. Peor será si vive sin un padre, un padre cobarde que no ha sabido afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Hermione lo miró y lo vio tan seguro que incluso la sorprendió.

- Yo sólo digo que me parece una reacción lógica. Al menos, de primeras… ¿Qué harías tú?- le recriminó.

- Darle el cariño que estoy seguro que no va a recibir por parte de otros- Ella sonrió débilmente-. Mira, Hermione, mis padres han tenido muchos hijos, y lo hemos pasado muy mal, sobre todo por cuestiones económicas. Pero también han estado siempre en la Orden, ¿sabes? Y jamás se les ha pasado por la cabeza abandonar a ninguno de sus hijos por muy peligroso que pueda ser el mundo para ellos, ni porque no tengan dinero suficiente para comprarles uniformes nuevos. Los hijos son producto del amor, y por tanto, es lo que tienen que recibir. No el abandono.

Ella lo miraba sonriente. Otra faceta desconocida. Ron lo estaba haciendo muy, muy bien.

- ¿Tú quieres tener hijos, Ron?

- Sí. ¿Por qué no? A veces pienso que tiene que ser horrible, pero la mayoría de las veces me acuerdo de cómo lo pasábamos en casa, y de lo felices que eran mis padres. Tienen siete hijos, por algo será ¿no?

- No sé, creí que como tenías tantos hermanos… No sé, estaba equivocada, está claro, pero pensé que no querrías tener hijos…

- Todo lo contrario, me encantaría. Mi hogar era el más feliz del mundo- levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaban ligeramente húmedos-. No sienta bien hablar del un pasado feliz si vives en un presente tan triste, con un futuro muy negro.

- No digas eso, ¿quieres?- le cogió la mano y lo miró.

- ¿Y tú?- Hermione evitó la pregunta. Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, con la mano libre acercó un par de papeles y se puso a ojearlos por encima.

- Yo ¿qué?

- ¿Quieres tener hijos?- la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, tal vez… Dentro de mucho tiempo, claro… Estaría bien.

A Ron le hizo gracia.

- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Yo sí y tú no?- empezó a reír-. De verdad creí que en esto estaríamos de acuerdo.

- ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno, mujer, en algo tenemos que coincidir, ¿no? Además… No sé, tenías pinta de que te gustaban los niños…

Hermione lo miró ofendida.

- Los de los demás me gustan. Yo tengo otras aspiraciones, a largo plazo. Además, ¿por qué? ¿Porque soy mujer tienen que gustarme los niños?

- ¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! A mí me gustan. Pero, no sé, por tu carácter, tal vez…

- Lo estás arreglando, Ronald-. "Mal. Si te llama Ronald mal, mal, mal", pensó Ron.

- Espero no molestarte con lo que te voy a decir ¿vale?- Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa-. Pero, eh… Te encuentro… Muchas similitudes… Sí, con mi madre…- Hermione se sorprendió sobremanera, y miró a Ron de una forma rarísima-. ¡No te lo tomes a mal! No eres una histérica, ni nada por el estilo… Bueno… No, no…- Ron empezó a trabarse, y Hermione empezó a reírse.

Ron estaba descolocado, creía que se iba a enfadar.

- ¿Te hace gracia?- levantó las cejas. Ella le dirigió una gran sonrisa y le apretó la mano.

- Ron, en realidad me acabas de echar un piropo, aunque no te lo parezca…

Se tranquilizó y la observó sonriendo de medio lado mientras ella reorganizaba las hojas que estaban esparcidas por la mesa. A veces perdía la vergüenza y otras tenía demasiada, y no sabía cuándo iba a pasar. Un día podía brindar porque siguiera tan guapa, y al día siguiente le daba vergüenza sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Se estaba volviendo loco sin ayuda de nadie.

Hermione alzó la mirada y le sonrió con los ojso antes de hacerlo con la boca.

- Algún día serás tan buen padre como el tuyo, Ron.

- No sé qué decirte, aprenderán demasiado pronto a maldecir, e igual les acabo insultando yo, ¿quién sabe?

Hermione rio otra vez. Estaba contenta.

- No, seguro que no.

Cuando Harry llegó de su turno de vigilancia ante el Ministerio de Magia, les dijo que creía que era hora de entrar en acción. A raíz de eso comenzaron a discutir por lo de siempre:

_- Está bien- dijo Ron con cautela-, supongamos que lo hacemos mañana… Creo que deberíamos ir Harry y yo._

_- ¡Va, no vuelvas a empezar!- le espetó Hermione suspirando-. Creía que eso ya había quedado claro._

_- Una cosa es merodear por las entradas protegidos por la capa invisible, pero esto es diferente, Hermione- Ron hincó un dedo en un ejemplar de El Profeta de diez días atrás-. ¡Tú estás en la lista de hijos de muggles que no se han presentado voluntarios para ser interrogados!_

_- ¡Y tú se supone que estás muriendo de spattergroit en La Madriguera! Si hay alguien que no debería ir, ése es Harry, por cuya cabeza están dispuestos a magar diez mil galeones…_

Pareció que la cosa quedaba ahí, pero Ron no se daba por vencido. Esa noche se acostaron muy tarde, después de dejar el plan bien atado, pero Ron mentiría si dejese que había dormido algo. Tras dos horas dando vueltas sin pegar ojo, fue a la cocina, como tenía por costumbre hacer desde hacía ya un par de semanas, aunque no por gusto. Cuál fue su sorpresa- aunque en realidad no le sorprendía en absoluto- cuando encontró a Hermione sentada en la mesa, con Kreacher dormitando en una esquina, revolviendo papeles, periódicos, libros. No veía ni un centímetro de madera de la mesa.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Hermione? Deberías estar en la cama-. Ella dio un bote en la silla, no lo había oído.

- Estoy repasando el plan, Ron, no soy capaz de dormir sin estar segura de que lo tenemos todo bajo control…

- Anda, ven…- Ron la cogió por el brazo y puso una mano sobre los papeles-. Vamos a dormir, ¿quieres algo?

- No, no, Ron, en serio…- Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Ron la levantó de la silla y le dio la vuelta, empujándola suavemente con ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Buenas noches, Kreacher…

La acompañó hasta la habitación que compartía con Ginny cuando la Orden se había refugiado allí. En cuanto llegaron, Hermione se tiró en la cama y bufó. Llevaba ese pijama tan simpático que le había visto en La Madriguera, inesperadamente lleno de dibujos. Ella lo miró desde el colchón. Dio unos golpecitos sobre él para que Ron se sentase. Se quedó mirando cómo fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados y se frotaba la sien. Ron le retiró el pelo de la cara e hizo lo mismo que le hacía ella a veces cuando estaban en La Madriguera, acarició su cabeza, en un masajito que en realidad no sabía dar, pero que le parecía una de las mejores cosas que existían, además de las ranas de chocolate. Ella sonrió y luego abrió los ojos; tenía tanto sueño que parecía que los tenía rasgados.

- ¿Y si no sale bien, Ron?

- Va a salir bien… Pero me quedaría más tranquilo si…

- Ron, otra vez, no, por favor…

- Pero, Hermione, ¿no entiendes que tú eres la que más peligro corre?

- Técnicamente…

- Nada, Hermione-. Resopló, y con una mano se frotó la nuca, en un gesto de desesperación que a ella no le pasó desapercibido-. Joder, tú tienes a tus padres a salvo- ella lo miró ceñuda recriminándole por su forma de hablar, pero Ron no le hizo caso-, y Ginny, como tú dices, está bien protegida. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ponerte en mi lugar? Por mí estabas con Ginny y con mi madre y mi padre, escondida; pero no sólo has venido, sino que, por supuesto, no puedes quedarte quietecita…

Hermione se incorporó, se sentó frente a él y le tapó la boca con la mano. Estaba muy cerca.

- Otra puede quedarse escondida, si quiere. Pero yo no puedo, menos teniendo el problema y la solución tan cerca- Ron alzó las cejas-, y tú lo sabes, Ron. De verdad, no sé por qué gastas tu tiempo y tu saliva-. Fue bajando la mano poco a poco hasta que Ron podía hablar, pero no dijo nada-. No me mires así, por favor.

Ron le cogió la mano y apoyó ambas sobre su rodilla.

- Ya sé que no puedo convencerte, pero al menos deberías entender que lo intente.

Ella le echó el pelo hacia atrás, pero Ron se puso tenso y se apartó, despacio. Cuando iba a levantarse, ella lo cogió por el brazo.

- Ron… Ven- lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó, tan fuerte que él creía que le rompería el cuello, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se quedaron así un buen rato-. No te enfades.

- No me enfado. Me frustro-. Se levantó despacio, la tumbó sobre la cama y la tapó con la manta-. Hasta mañana, Hermione. Ella suspiró, mirándolo de una forma extraña.

- Buenas noches.

Tras su pequeña gran aventura en el Ministerio de Magia, donde por poco no los pillan, se esfumaron por uno de los cubículos del lavabo. Hermione sintió que alguien la cogía por el dobladillo de la manga y propinó un par de bofetadas al aire hasta que logró soltarse, con tan mala suerte que el individuo se soltó frente a Grimmauld Place, cuando ya aparecía ante ellos el número 12. Tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero no pudo obviar que aquello tendría un coste muy alto.

Se dio un golpe tremendo contra el suelo, cubierto de hojas secas y hierbajos, pero inmediatamente levantó la cabeza en busca de Ron. No miró a Harry porque lo que se encontró fue mucho peor. Ron gemía en el suelo, y una mancha de sangre que crecía por momentos se extendía por su costado. Fue corriendo hacia él y, a cuatro patas, intentó hacer lo que pudo para parar la sangre. Harry se acercó a ella despacio, conmocionado, pero eso no servía de nada, si se quedaban mirándolo moriría desangrado. Le desgarró la camisa con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había salido y vio cómo el brazo de Ron no estaba completo: le faltaba un buen trozo de carne, y de la herida la sangre salía a borbotones.

_- Rápido, Harry. En mi bolso hay una botellita con una etiqueta que pone "Esencia de díctamo"… Tráemela._

_- ¿En tu…? ¡Ah, vale!_

_(…)_

_- ¡Date prisa!_

Se estaba desesperando, Ron se había desmayado y Harry seguía sin traer el maldito frasco.

_- Se ha desmayado. Destapa la botella, Harry, a mí me tiemblan las manos. _

Cuando hubo echado unas gotas, la herida cicatrizó y dejó de sangrar, apareciendo una piel nueva muy fina y blanca. Hermione le explicó a Harry por qué no estaban en Grimmauld Place. Montó la tienda y protegió el lugar. Cuando hubo acabado, entre los dos metieron a Ron en la tienda y lo acostaron en la cama inferior de una litera.

Harry y Hermione salieron a buscar comida y luego se turnaron para hacer guardia, mientras Ron seguía en la cama, demasiado débil para levantarse. Comieron unas setas que sabían asquerosas, pero el hambre podía más, desde luego.

Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a Ron y le apartó el pelo de la frente y mantuvo la mano en su mejilla. Estaba sudoroso y seguía pálido, un color pálido que de vez en cuando tornaba de blanco a verdoso.

- Hola…- Le dijo él, mirándola de reojo.

- Hola… ¿Estás mejor?-. Ron negó con la cabeza. Seguía mirando hacia la lona de la tienda-. ¿En qué piensas?

- En la señora Cattermole- Hermione levantó una ceja-. Es que me imagino el shock cuando su marido huyó con unos niños sin ella. Además, no creo que hayan escapado, y estaba prácticamente sentenciada.

- Ron, a mí también me da pena, pero esa no es nuestra misión. De eso se tienen que encargar otros. Mírame- le giró la cabeza despacio-. ¿Quieres té? Ya sé que las setas no hay quien las coma,no se lo digas a Harry- Ron rio-, pero es que tenemos que comer algo.

- Sería simpático morir de inanición en lugar de ser asesinados por unos mortífagos o Quien-Tú-Sabes, mismamente.

- No bromees con eso.

- Es verdad- por fin le sonrió. Con la mano del brazo sano cogió la que Hermione había posado en su cara-. Puaj, estoy asqueroso. No sé cómo me puedes tocar…

- Bueno, Ron, los baños de sangre no son tan limpios como los de agua- a Hermione le hizo gracia el comentario de él-. Pero si te preocupa, no te vuelvo a tocar, tranquilo.

Ron hizo una mueca y le apretó la mano para que no se soltase.

- Me parece bien-. Hermione negó con la cabeza riéndose-. Eres tonto, Ron.

Se zafó del agarre de Ron y volvió a acariciarle la cara, levantando las cejas- ¿Te traigo té, entonces?

Él se encogió de hombros, y acto seguido se quejó. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¡Cuidado, bruto!- se levantó a por el té, moviendo la cabeza, desairada-. Cuando volvió, se encontró a Ron intentando incorporarse con un gesto de dolor infinito-. Dios, Ron, eres igual que un crío. ¡Para!

Le hizo acostarse otra vez y le dio el té, que él bebió en dos sorbos.

Le cogió la taza y, antes de llevársela a la cocina, lo miró.

- ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Te vendría bien.

- Me da vueltas la cabeza, no tengo ninguna gana de dormir.

- Inténtalo, ¿vale?- insistió, tapándolo hasta el cuello con la manta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó. Antes de ir a la cocina le dirigió una sonrisa con la que quería parecer tranquila, pero no lo engañaba, y Ron respondió de la misma forma.


	7. Chapter 7 Decepción

**En este capítulo hay bastante en cursiva, sobre todo al final, porque yo creo que es una parte del libro que tiene que constar aquí y ¡no se puede obviar! :D**

* * *

Siguieron cambiando de lugar cada uno o dos días, turnándose para montar guardia e intentar robar y cocinar algo decente para comer todos los días. A pesar del paso del tiempo aún no habían descubierto la forma de abrir y destruir el horrocrux. Y cada vez que a Harry le tocaba hacer guardia, Ron y Hermione terminaban cuchicheando y discutiendo sobre él. Y ésa era una situación que se repetía cada vez más asiduamente.

- ¿Tú cuándo crees que acabará esta mierda?- preguntó Ron en voz muy baja, una tarde en que ambos revisaban por vigésima vez los mismos palpeles, Ron tirado en el sofá, Hermione ante él sentada a la mesa. Lo fulminó con la mirada-. Es exasperante. Llevamos tres meses haciendo esto.

- Ron, tenemos que tener paciencia, ya sabíamos que no era pan comido…

- Claro, pero… No sé, yo esperaba… ¡Qué sé yo! ¡Otra cosa!- Se vio interrumpido por un bufido de Hermione, que al mismo tiempo dejó el libro en la mesa dando un golpe; se levantó y se sentó junto a él.

- Tienes razón, Ron, tienes razón…- Ron creyó que lo decía porque la estaba molestando, y saltó enseguida, contestándole de nuevo en susurros.

- Oye, no te enfades, te estoy dando mi opinión, nada más. Me parecería exagerado si sólo hubiese pasado un mes, pero ¡es casi Navidad!

Ella contestó de la misma forma, con la intención de evitar que Harry los oyera.

- No, no, te lo digo en serio, Ron…- Con ambas manos se echó el pelo hacia atrás, en un gesto de desesperación que Ron le había visto en pocas ocasiones, normalmente cuando discutía con él-. Estoy desesperada. No sé por dónde seguir, me he leído todos los libros de arriba a abajo muchísimas veces, repasándolos una y otra vez, no puedo más. No encuentro nada, no tengo la menor idea de lo que tenemos que hacer a continuación y no sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Harry…

Su tono empezó a variar y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando calmarla.

- De verdad estoy muy decepcionada con todo esto, Ron… Por favor, no le digas nada, imagino que él se sentirá peor; bueno, y tú…

- No te tienes que preocupar por nosotros, Hermione. Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero no me gusta que te sientas tan presionada. No es tu culpa…

- ¡Pero en parte también depende de mí!

- Olvídate de eso. Nosotros hemos venido siguiendo a Harry, para ayudarlo a él. Dumbledore puso esta misión en sus manos, no en las nuestras, no tenemos que soportar la misma carga que él.

- De verdad, creí que sabía lo que hacía, que tenía un plan…- Su expresión comenzó a cambiar de algo parecido a un llanto a un incipiente enfado-. Él no tiene nada que perder.

Ron le cogió la mano-. Eh, Hermione. Mírame. Yo estoy seguro de que nuestro trabajo va a servir para algo, pero… A veces pienso que algún día me enfadaré tanto que terminaré por irme…

- No digas eso ni en broma. Era lo que me faltaba. Harry cada día está más arisco, ni siquiera puede mantener una conversación de más de cinco minutos sin enfadarse-. En verdad estaba enfadada.

A Ron le sorprendía, creía que el único disgustado era él, no esperaba encontrarse con aquello. A diferencia de él, Hermione sabía tragarse su mal humor y poner al mal tiempo buena cara; de seguro Harry no sospechaba nada.

- Encontraremos la forma, tranquila-. Ella volvía a hacer aquel gesto desesperado, casi parecía tirarse de los pelos-. Pero ahora toca descansar…

Se levantó de un salto. De repente, su enfado había desaparecido. Tal vez era el hecho de saber que Hermione se sentía igual que él, o peor; o simplemente sabía que no iba a animarla si alentaba su enfado con su mal humor. Fue a preparar un té, y mientras calentaba el agua, vio que Hermione se hacía un ovillo sobre el sofá.

- Vaya, no tenemos ajedrez, ¿no?- Ella negó con la cabeza sin sacarla de entre sus brazos-. No pasa nada, buscaremos otra forma de entretenernos. ¿O estás cansada?- De nuevo negó con la cabeza.

Cuando hubo preparado el té, llevó dos tazas al sofá, con unas galletas.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Gracias-. Mordisqueó distrídamente una galleta, con la mirada desenfocada, y empezó a dar sorbitos a su té.

Ron se sentó junto a ella, y al igual que Hermione subió las piernas al sofá. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras tomaba su té, y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su cara.

- No tienes idea de cómo me gustaría poder dar marcha atrás, Ron…

- Sí, sí la tengo. Hay… Muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Y ahora no tengo tiempo suficiente para arreglarlas.

- Los echo de menos, Ron…- Hermione empezó a llorar-. Echo de menos a mi madre. Ella siempre me entendía sin necesidad de hablar, ¿sabes? Éramos muy parecidas…- Ron la abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, y ofreciéndole un pañuelo, que esta vez sí estama realmente limpio-. Y a mi padre, que me reñía por todo… Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ya me estaba pidiendo perdón…

- También te pareces a tu padre.

Hermione rio- Imagino que sí…- Se abrazó a Ron y escondió la cara en su cuello para empezar a llorar más fuerte-. Harry… No lo entiende, Ron. No lo entiende porque él no ha tenido nunca una familia como la tuya, ni siquiera como la mía. Todos sus seres queridos están a salvo.

- Nosotros no. Y estoy seguro de que si nos oyese ahora nos echaría sin miramientos. No sé qué te empuja a quedarte con él a veces, Hermione, hay días que me apetece partirle la cara, no aprecia nuestra ayuda… Bueno, tu ayuda y mi compañía…

- No digas eso, lleva sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad enorme.

- Y nosostros con él. Eso no debería impedirle ver quién está con él a pesar de todo.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo felices que éramos en primero? Felices por inocentes, claro- Ron asintió.

- Bueno, vamos a dejar eso de felices. Tú nos amargabas la existencia, siempre riñendo…

- Pero al final me pudo la curiosidad…

- Y que te salvamos la vida, listilla.

- Eso también.

- Si pudiera salvar tu vida ahora con un simple Wingardium Leviosá… No ¿cómo se decía?- Hermione le recriminó la puya con la mirada-. Ah, sí, sí, Leviosa… Si pudiera lo haría todos los días.

Ella sonrió dulcemente; tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y sus párpados pesababan cada vez más.

- Vamos a dormir, señorita.

- Sí, mejor, porque estoy muerta de sueño.

Se cogió del brazo de Ron, dejaron las tazas sobre la mesa y, cuando se metió en la cama, Ron la tapó casi hasta las cejas.

- No es necesario ahogarme, Ron. No os conviene.

Él sonrió.

- No cojas frío, que te pones más borde- ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero se calló. Ron le daba un beso en la mejilla y hacía lo que hacían todas las madres a los niños pequeños: metió la manta por debajo del colchón, tan fuerte que parecía una cárcel. Hermione se había puesto tan contenta que la caída fue aún más dolorosa: como una niña pequeña, como haría con Ginny. Como una hermana.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches-. Le dirigió una sonrisa triste y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

Días después de esa conversación y de otras muchas muy similares,continuaban en la misma situación. Esa mañana había sido un tormento para Hermione. Ron se había pasado el día refunfuñando, quejándose del hambre que tenía y sentado sin hacer nada. Cuando Harry llegó a la tienda con un lucio recién pescado, Hermione trató por todos los medios de convertirlo en algo comestible, y terminó por ser una masa grisácea y carbonizada en los platos.

Tras una estúpida discusión entre Ron y Hermione sobre hacer aparecer la comida de la nada y quién se encargaría de cocinar al día siguiente, Harry los hizo callar. Se oían unas voces y, por medio de las orejas extensibles, pudieron averiguar que se trataba de Ted Tonks y Dean Thomas, acompañados de duendes. Escucharon la conversación, aunque había unos trozos que les parecieron más importantes que otros, desde luego. Alguien había intentado robar la espada de Griffindor.

_- ¿Qué les pasó a Ginny y los otros chicos que intentaron robarla?_

_- Bah, los castigaron, y con crueldad- dijo GRiphook, indiferente. _

_Pero están bien, ¿no?- se apresuró a preguntar Ted-. Porque los Weasley ya han sufrido suficiente con sus otros hijos._

A Harry y Hermione, tras oír todas las novedades, se les ocurrió preguntar al retrato de Phineas Nigellus, que tenía su copia en el despacho del director de Hogwarts y podía ver lo que ocurría allí. No obtuvieron la respuesta que necesitaban, sin embargo, les dio otra pista: la espada era lo que podía destruir los horrocruxes, por eso Dumbledore se la había dejado a Harry en herencia. Estuvieron discutiendo los posibles lugares donde estaría, hasta que Harry quiso saber la opinión de Ron, que se había mantenido en silencio desde que escucharon la conversación. Estaba tendido en la cama inferior de la litera, malhumorado, cuando Harry fue en su busca.

_- Ah, ¿te has acordado de que existo?_

_- ¿Cómo dices?_

_- Nada, nada. Por mía podéis continuar; no quiero estropearos la fiesta. _

_(…) _

_Ron se sentó en la cama._

_- No esperes que me ponga a dar vueltas por la tienda porque hay algún otro maldito cacharron que tenemos que encontrar. Limítate a añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no sabes._

_- ¿De cosas que no sé? ¿Que yo no sé?_

_(…)_

_- No es que no me los esté pasando en grande aquí, con un brazo destrozado, sin nada que comer y congelándome el culo todas las noches. Lo que pasa es que esperaba… No sé, que después de varias semanas dando vueltas hubiéramos descubierto algo._

- Ron…- Hermione intervino, pero él no la escuchó. Un miedo atroz a que Ron comenzase a decir todo lo que les había pasado por la cabeza a ambos se apoderó de ella. Sabía perfectamente que si decía algo de lo que habían hablado, terminarían todos por separarse esa misma noche, enfadados y sin haber llegado a nada.

Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse, en su cara podía verse que pasaba de la sorpresa a la rabia progresiva y rápidamente.

- ¡Creíamos que sabías lo que hacías! ¡Creíamos que Dumbledore te había explicado qué debías hacer! ¡Creíamos que tenías un plan!

- ¡Ron!- gritó Hermione. Se desesperaba y de alguna forma intentaba advertir a Ron para que no siguiera adelante. Sin embargo Ron continuó sin hacerle caso. Se había levantado de la cama y su imagen ahora era más imponente, con un gesto de enfado que no le había visto nunca, alto, irguiéndose sobre Harry.

Hermione rogó a Ron que se quitase el guardapelo, estaba convencida de que le estaba afectando demasiado, lo había llevado todo el día. A Harry le había sucedido lo mismo.

Pero Harry no quería excusas para Ron.

_- ¿Creéis que no me doy cuenta de que cuchicheáis a mis espaldas? ¿Que no sospechaba que pensabais todo esto?_

_- Harry, nosotros no…_

_- ¡No mientas!- saltó Ron-. ¡Tú también los dijiste, dijiste que estabas decepcionada, que creías que Harry tenía un poco más de…!_

_- ¡No lo decía en ese sentido! ¡De verdad, Harry!_

No podía creer que Ron la estuviera traicionando de esa manera. Tenía que quitarle el guardapelo de una vez, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. De verdad lo pensaba, pero eso era lo último que debía saber Harry; los apartaría e iría él sólo a continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, sólo que no conseguiría nada solo. Hermione empezó a llorar por la angustia, y fue aún peor cuando no sintió los brazos de Ron a su alrededor, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses. Ron seguía mirando a Harry. La discusión llegó al punto en el que todo el mal humor de Ron había estallado, la razón por la que se había apartado y no había compartido la alegría de Harry y Hermione:

_- ¿No oíste lo que dijeron de mi hermana? Pero eso a ti te importa un pimiento, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, el Bosque Prohibido! Al valiente Harry Potter, que se ha enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, no le preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a mi hermana allí. Pues mira, a mí sí: me preocupan las arañas gigantes, y los fenómenos…_

_- Lo único que he dicho es que Ginny no estaba sola, y que Hagrid debió de ayudarlos…_

_- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Te importa muy poco!¿Y qué me dices del resto de mi familia? "Los Weasley ya han sufrido suficiente con sus otros hijos", ¿eso tampoco lo oíste?_

_- Sí, claro que,,,_

_- Pero no te importa lo que significa, ¿verdad?_

_- ¡Ron!- se interpuso Hermione-. No creo que signifique que haya pasado nada más, nada que nosotros no sepamos. Piénsalo, Ron: Bill está lleno de cicatrices, mucha gente ya debe haber visto que George ha perdido una oreja, y se supone que tú estás en el lecho de muerte, enfermo de spattergroit. Estoy segura de que sólo se referían a que…_

_- Ah,¿estás segura? Muy bien, pues no me preocuparé por ellos. A vosotros os parece muy fácil, claro, porque vuestros padres están a salvo de…_

_- ¡Mis padres están muertos!- bramó Harry._

_- ¡Los míos podrían ir por el mismo camino!_

_- ¡Pues vete! Vuelve con ellos, haz como si te hubieras curado del spattergroit y tu mami podrá prepararte comiditas y… _

Ahí Harry se había pasado. Era lo que le faltaba, que encima se burlase de él. Siempre la víctima, siempre el protagonista; todos tenían que sentir compasión del pobre niño huérfano, pero si los demás podían correr la misma suerte, eso no importaba, le hacía burla, se reía de él. Si Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer, a Ron sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Sacó su varita en un movimiento brusco para atacar a Harry con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada, pero un hechizo protector de Hermione evitó que salieran mal parados. En el fondo agradeció que ella estuviese allí; muy en el fondo.

Harry le ordenó que dejase el horrocrus, el cual no tenía intención de llevarse a ninguna parte. Cuando lo hubo dejado encima de la mesa, hizo caso a un pensamiento que estaba en su cabeza desde hacía unos minutos, y se giró hacia Hermione, temeroso de su reacción:

_- Y tú, ¿qué haces?_

_- ¿Cómo que qué hago?_

_- ¿Te quedas o qué?_

Hermione se había quedado de piedra. No esperaba eso por nada del mundo. No esperaba que Ron tuviera intención de irse de verdad, ni mucho menos que la hiciera elegir entre su deber y su corazón. Le había dicho que no se iba a ir nunca; le había mentido.

_- Sí, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que acompañaríamos a Harry, que lo ayudaríamos a…_

_- Vale. Lo prefieres a él. _

_- ¡No, Ron! ¡Vuelve, por favor!_

Pero, ¿acaso era idiota? ¿Que prefería a Harry? Definitivamente no la había escuchado, ni siquiera le había prestado una mínima atención durante meses, ¿qué decía? ¡Años! Imbécil. Un imbécil que la había abandonado, que le había prometido que no lo haría y allí estaba, buscándolo entre los árboles, empapada y lloriqueando como una niña. Lo que daría sólo porque en ese momento apareciese de nuevo, que se lo hubiera pensado mejor… Si hubiera sido sólo un amago, un susto, y hubiera cambiado de opinión, ella no habría esperado ni un día más, no habría perdido el tiempo como habían hecho hasta ahora. Pero Ron no apareció, y supo que tardaría muchísimo tiempo en volver a verlo, si es que salían de todo aquellos sanos y salvos.

Ron lo esperaba. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que la respuesta fuese otra, no le sorprendió. ¿A quién iba a escoger? ¿Al cobarde que volvía a casa, con su mamá y su papá, o al valiente, el Elegido, el que salvaría el mundo y no se rendía? "Aunque es bien fácil no rendirse cuando no tienes nada que perder", pensó. Sin embargo, sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras imaginaba lo estupendo que habría sido que ambos volvieran a casa, que pudieran disfrutar del tiempo que quedaba sin otra preocupación que la de prepararse para la lucha y, mientras tanto, vivir, sin más. En realidad entendía la postura de Hermione: ella había prometido a Harry que iría con él, al igual que Ron, y cumpliría con su palabra. Al contrario que Ron, que le había prometido muchísimas veces que no se iría jamás, y allí estaba, en medio de un pueblo que no conocía, sin un lugar donde ir, porque no iba a volver a casa; y Hermione con Harry. Tal vez si le sucedía algo él ni siquiera se enteraría.


	8. Chapter 8 El regreso

**Antes que nada, contestar a los reviews:**

**SandriitaBlack (bienvenida ;P), MaryL, IamBulletproof (esta chica está muy pendiente, me encanta jeje), Nayuri80, flo, meripermeable, MrsLGrint, Ronmion Weasley, Leti, Ceci, y algunos más que me habéis dado ánimos :)**

** Esta es mi versión personal, a veces demasiado melosa y otras sosa en exceso; muchas otras cosas encajarçian mejor en los mismos espacios en los que yo sitúo este fic, pero como nunca lo sabremos, creo que esta evolución de las cosas puede llevarnos perfectamente a ese "final" que nos dejó JKRowling. De todas formas, a veces lo pienso fríamente y no me parece tan disparatada esta forma de ser de Ron, ni la relación que tienen estos dos precisamente cuando no hay nadie delante, porque las cosas no ocurren de la noche a la mañana y, además, al principio del séptimo libro hay un párrafo muy, MUY revelador. Os lo pongo:**

**_- Yo en tu lugar me subiría la cremallera con la mano- le aconsejó Ron, y se echó a reír cuando Harry bajó la vista rápidamente para comprobar si llevaba la bragueta desabrochada-. Anda, toma tu regalo. Ábrelo aquí arriba, para que no lo vea mi madre. _**

**_- ¿Es un libro?- se extrañó Harry al coger el paquete rectangular-. Un cambio con respecto a la tradición, ¿no?ç_**

**_- No es un libro como otro cualquiera. Es una joya: _****Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja.****_ Explica todo lo que hay que saber sobre las chicas. Si lo hubiera tenido el año pasado, habría sabido cómo librarme de Lavender y qué hacer para… Bueno, a mí me lo han regalado Fred y George y he aprendido mucho con él. (…)_**

** Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, Página 104.**

**_Hermione hizo aparecer unas serpentinas doradas de la punta de su varita mágica y las colgó con mucho arte encima de árboles y arbustos._**

**_- ¡Qué bonito queda!- alabó Ron cuando, con un último floreo de la varita, Hermione tiñó de dorado las hojas del manzano silvestre-. Eres una artista para estas cosas._**

**_- Gracias, Ron- repuso ella, complacida y un poco turbada._**

**_Harry, muy divertido, se dio la vuelta para que no vieran su expresión; estaba seguro de que encontraría un capítulo dedicado a los cumplidos cuando tuviera tiempo de leer detenidamente su ejemplar de _****Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja. **

** Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, Página 108.**

** Ahí lo tenéis: clarísimo. ¡Ron ya no es el que era! Aunque intentaré no poner cursiladas en exceso. :P**

* * *

**MUY IMPORTANTE:**

**He decidido hacer un cambio en el desarrollo del fic, os explico:**

**Continuaré la historia por el mismo camino pero habrá momentos en los que yo misma no sé por cuál de las varias opciones decirdirme. Dejaré que lo hagáis vosotros.**

**Típico de esos libros que ponían "ve a la página 54 si crees que el protagonista mata al monstruo", ¿os acordais? Pues de eso hablo. Os pondré un link con cada opción para que sigais la historia como vosotros creáis mejor dentro de mis movidas mentales (tampoco vayáis a pensar que tengo mucha imaginación; se trata de situaciones, como hasta ahora, pero decidís vosotros :P).**

RON

El primer lugar en el que pensó, y el último al que quería ir. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. La Madriguera se alzaba ante él, torcida como siempre y más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Avanzó hacia la puerta de entrada y, cuando cerró la puerta al pasar, la cabeza de Molly asomó por el umbral de la cocina.

- Cariño…- Avanzó hacia él y se detuvo para mirarlo. En lugar del abrazo asfixiante y efusivo que Ron esperaba, lo abrazó con cariño pero sin apenas fuerza, parecía un abrazo triste. Y Ron se lo devolvió, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

- Hola, Mamá…

Su padre apareció en la entrada.

Ron de verdad esperaba otro recibimiento. No efusivo o alegre. Simplemente se habría conformado con que dijesen algo más.

De vez en cuando pasaban por la casa sus hermanos, Fred, George y Bill que, sin embargo, vivía con Fleur en El Refugio, casa franca de la Orden y la cual no podían abandonar.

Apenas había hablado con sus padres. Se pasaba los días en la habitación, pensando cómo se las iba a arreglar para volver con Harry y Hermione. Sobre todo con Hermione. Estúpido. Por su cerebro pasaban disculpas a cada cual más horrible y menos efectiva a su parecer. Sólo bajaba a comer y a cenar, y conversaban sobre asuntos triviales. Nunca le preguntaron qué era lo que habían estado haciendo ni por qué estaba allí, aunque esto último Ron empezaba a sospechar que ya lo sabían; sospechas que se vieron confirmadas una tarde en que Molly Weasley llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

- Ron, cariño…- Él levantó la cabeza para verla entrar, y la observó sentarse junto a él en su cama-. No te voy a preguntar lo que ha pasado y no me gusta pensar en lo que habéis estado haciendo. Tampoco quiero pensar en lo mala madre que estoy siendo en este momento…

- Mamá…

- Hijo, tienes que estar con Hermione- Ron abrió los ojos de par en par, nada tenía que envidiar a una lechuza-. Ya sé, ya sé que suena rarísimo y que no es lo que debería decirte como tu madre que soy… Pero te veo aquí, lamentándote, tan apenado y sé por qué es, al igual que sabía por qué te ibas.

- Mamá, no es tan sencillo como lo pintas…

- No dudo que tengáis razones más nobles que os lleven a perderos por el país persiguiendo el peligro, pero yo no soy tonta- sentenció casi con enfado-. Y al igual que le dije a ella que te cuidase, lo mismo te digo a ti: tienes que cuidar de ella; Harry, al fin y al cabo, siempre ha parecido cuidarse solo- Ron no respondió-. A no ser, claro, que los convenzas de que vuelvan a casa…

Molly lo miró significativamente pero Ron apartó la vista, con una expresión triste.

- No puedo volver- Su voz se quebró ligeramente-. Utilizamos muchos hechizos de protección y cambiamos continuamente de ubicación. Es imposible que pueda encontrarlos.

- Tranquilo cielo, encontrarás la manera.

- ¿Ahora quieres que me vaya?

- Lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Por mí os encerraba en esta casa y no volvíais a salir.

Se levantó, dándose sendas pamadas en las rodillas, como si el tema hubiese quedado zanjado. Le dio un beso en la frente a Ron, que la miraba atónito, mientras su madre se dirigía a la puerta negando con la cabeza.

- Menos mal que no me hicisteis caso y no fuisteis a Hogwarts, ahora estaríais en las mazmorras por alborotadores.

HERMIONE

Menudo imbécil. No, era un capullo. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para fiarse de su palabra? Como si fuera la primera vez. Le dio una patada a una piedra, y no hizo ni un sólo ruido cuando sintió el dolor en la punta de los dedos. Para imbécil, ella.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Ron se había ido, y no había un sólo día en que de su boca no saliese una retahíla de insultos; cada mañana se levantaba con un humor de perros, por las tardes de repente se apoderaba de ella un cansancio que sabía perfectamente en qué desembocaba. Sí habían pasado varias semanas, pero ni una sola noche en la que Hermione no entrase un estado depresivo del que no salía, simplemente cada noche lloraba en silencio hasta que se dormía.

Se sentía sola. El carácter de Harry empeoraba cada día, no quería oír hablar de Ron, aunque ella tampoco lo mencionaba. Pero ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, a quien quejarse, nadie que la consolase. Le fastidiaba reconocer lo que necesitaba a Ron y cuánto echaba de menos sus abrazos. Él la hacía reír y conseguía que se olvidase de todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Algunas veces se imaginaba que Ron volvía, por sorpresa; e intentaba dilucidar cómo reaccionaría. En ocasiones se imaginaba colgándose de su cuello, pero otras veces le apetecía que apareciese en ese momento sólo para darle una paliza. Se iba a enterar, hombre. Aunque bien sabía que bastaba con que Ron insistiese un poco para que ella cayese de pleno. Sólo quería tener la oportunidad de cubrirlo a golpes, porque la ayudaría a consolarse. Y porque significaría que había vuelto.

_- Cuando te marchaste- dijo en voz baja, agradeciendo no poder mirarlo a la cara-, Hermione pasó una semana entera llorando, o quizá más, pero no quería que yo la viera. Hubo muchas noches en que no nos dijimos ni una palabra. (…) Es como una hermana para mí; la quiero como a una hermana y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí. Siempre ha sido así; creí que lo sabías._

_Ella se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a propinarle puñetazos por todo el cuerpo._

_- ¡Ay! ¡Huy! Pero ¿qué…? ¡Hermione! ¡Ay!_

_- ¡Eres… Tonto… De remate… Ronald… Weasley!- Subrayaba cada palabra con un golpe- Ron retrocedió, protegiéndose la cabeza, pero ella lo persiguió-. Vienes… Aquí… Después… De semanas… y Semanas… ¿Dónde está mi varita?_

_- Creo que esa actitud de Hermione era lo mínimo que podías esperar- murmuró Harry._

_- Sí, en efecto. Habría podido ser mucho peor. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos canarios que me arrojó una vez?_

_- Todavía no lo he descartado del todo- dijo la amortiguada voz de Hermione desde debajo de las mantas, y Harry vio que Ron sonreía tímidamente mientras sacaba su pijama granate de la mochila. _

**OPCIÓN 1:** Dios sabía que Hermione no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra, pero Ron sí. Y estaba dispuesto a ganársela, daba igual el tiempo que eso le llevase.

www fanfiction net s/9322448/1/OPCIONES-Momentos-sin-Harry

**OPCIÓN 2:** Ron y Hermione hablaron esa noche. Ron quería darle una disculpa, y Hermione quería oírla. Necesitaba una explicación. Y vaya si la tuvo.

www fanfiction net s/9322448/2/OPCIONES-Momentos-sin-Harry


	9. Chapter 9 La paz precede a la tormenta

Hola tramposillos, que ya sé por muy buena fuente (las estadísticas, vaya jajaja) que todos o la mayoría habéis mirado las dos opciones. ¿Cuál os gusta más? Yo soy más partidaria de la 1 (no os llaméis a engaaaaaañoo, que a esos dos esas reacciones apasionadas no les salen del alma tan fácilmente jajaja), hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, dejar que vaya solo y no forzar la relación, que hay oportunidades mucho mejores a los largo de todo el libro :)[Eso sí, yo os daré tres o cuatro, así que quedaos con la que queráis].

Por cierto, ya os digo de antemano que si me borran la historia por motivos varios (no creo que sea tan grave eso de daros a elegir), la tendréis publicada en mi blog, que encontraréis en mi perfil :)

Ante todo, pido DISCULPAS por un ERROR garrafal, y es que Ron se quedó en una pensión tras su marcha, y en ningún momento vio a su familia. Ron estuvo en El Refugio, con Bill y Fleur, y me despisté porque cuando no lo menciona cuando vuelve, sino que lo dice cuando fueron a casa de los Lovegood. Voy escribiendo al mismo tiempo que releo el libro, así que ha sido un gran despiste por mi parte :S Colgaré de nuevo en breves el capítulo rectificándolo.

Este fic se lo dedico a Cris G. J., porque le hacía gracia que Harry no apareciese en ningún momento. Aquí tendrás un pequeño "momento con Harry" con la canción _Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso _(momento ridículo y poco probable, por cierto jajaja).

Recordad: todo lo que está en cursiva está copiado literalmente del libro ;) ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

Por cierto: capitulaaazooo el dieeez... Ya veréis, ya veréis.

* * *

_- Lo decidiremos por votación- propuso Ron-. Los que estén a favor de ir a ver a Lovegood…_

_Levantó la mano antes que Hermione, y a ella le temblaron sospechosamente los labios cuando hizo otro tanto._

_- Lo siento, Harry- dijo Ron, y le dio una palmada en la espalda._

_- Está bien- concedió Harry, entre divertido y enojado-. Pero después de hablar con Xenophilius intentaremos encontrar algún otro Horrocrux, ¿de acuerdo? Y por cierto, ¿dónde viven los Lovegood? ¿Alguien lo sabe?_

_- Sí, yo; no muy lejos de mi casa- respondió Ron-. No sé dónde exactamente, pero mis padres siempre señalan hacia las montañas cuando los mencionan. No nos costará mucho encontrarlos._

_Cuando Hermione hubo vuelto a su litera, Harry bajó la voz y dijo:_

_- Sólo le has dado la razón para que te perdone._

_- En el amor y en la guerra todo vale- replicó Ron alegremente-, y aquí hay un poco de las dos cosas. ¡Anímate, Luna estará pasando las vacaciones de Navidad en su casa!_

HPyRM, p. 337.

_- ¡Maldito traidor!- resolló Ron. Salió de debajo de la capa invisible y se la lanzó a Harry-. ¡Eres un genio, Hermione, un genio! ¡No puedo creer de la que nos hemos librado!_

_- ¡_Cave inimicum_! ¿No decía yo que era un cuerno de erumpent? ¿No se lo dije a Lovegood? ¡Y ahora su casa ha volado en pedazos!_

_- Se lo merece- repuso Ron mientras examinaba sus desgarrados vaqueros y los cortes que tenía en las piernas-. ¿Qué creéis que le harán?_

_- ¡Ay, espero que no lo maten!- se lamentó Hermione-. ¡Por eso yo quería que los mortífagos vieran a Harry antes de marcharnos, para que supieran que Xenophilius no les había mentido!_

_- Pero, ¿por qué tenía que esconderme yo?- preguntó Ron._

_- ¡Porque se supone que estás en cama con spattergroit! ¿Te das cuenta de que han secuestrado a Luna porque su padre apoyaba a Harry? ¿Qué sería de tu familia si supieran que estás con él?_

_HPyRM, p. 360. _

Hermione continuaba pareciendo una estatua, completamente manchada de polvo blanco tras la explosión en casa de los Lovegood, por lo que fue a darse una ducha. Ron mientras tanto se había cambiado de vaqueros y, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, arreglaba uno a uno los agujeros del pantalón en el sofá, aunque de una forma un poco chapucera. Levantó la vista hacia la cocina, para ver si el agua para el té ya hervía; aún faltaba un poco.

Pasados unos minutos, se abrió la puerta del baño y por ella salió Hermione, envuelta en una toalla y con otra secándose el pelo empapado. Ron se quedó mirando como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual, con los ojos abiertos como un búho; de su varita salió una pequeña mecha azul que, en lugar de arreglar los que ya había, hizo un boquete nuevo en el pantalón. En realidad, Hermione sólo salía a por unos vaqueros que había dejado sobre el calefactor; en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza alejarse más de dos metros de la puerta del baño. Menos aún si había público, con el que por cierto, no contaba. Levantó un segundo la vista para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y se puso colorada. Se le había olvidado su enfado con Ron; si se hubiera acordado le habría dicho algo peor, seguro.

- ¿Qué miras, Ron?- él no dijo nada. Sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista de nuevo a los vaqueros, aunque miraba de reojo. Se fijó en sus piernas, brillantes y delgadas, llenas de gotitas minúsculas. Se fijó también en la forma en que se ceñía la toalla al cuerpo de Hermione, y en cómo resbalaban las gotas de agua desde su pelo por sus hombros, bajando lentamente. ¿Cómo diablos quería que no mirase?- ¡Ron!

- Lo siento, lo siento…- Pero igualmente de reojo observó cómo Hermione cogió rápidamente los pantalones y, dando saltitos para ir más rápido, volvió a meterse en el baño, muerta de vergüenza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione se comportaba de forma seca, pero nada que ver con la manera en que lo había tratado hasta antes de ir a ver a Xenophilus Lovegood; concretamente hasta el momento en que Ron la apoyó para ir. No podía volver a hacerse la ofendida y enfadarse tanto de un momento a otro, sobre todo cuando en las últimas horas habían vuelto a tener un trato normal.

Cuando salió, ya vestida, Hermione ayudó a Ron a arreglar el pantalón, sin decir palabra, mientras tomaban el té que él había preparado.

- Ven- le dijo luego, acercándose al bolsito de cuentas-. No voy a gastar más díctamo, nunca se sabe si lo volveremos a necesitar, pero tengo otra cosa que te puede servir…- Sacó un frasquito con un líquido naranja y se lo ofreció-. Eh… Bueno, tienes manos, así que échatelo tú, sobre las heridas; cicatrizarán bastante más rápido. Procura no poner mucha tela encima- esta vez volvía a ponerse roja, pero no añadió nada más.

Las siguientes semanas fueron totalmente infructuosas. Viajaban de un lado a otro, simplemente por descartar posibilidades, por insistencia de Ron quien, extrañamente, parecía haber tomado el mando, en cierto modo.

Esto se debía a que Harry y Hermione se pasaban los días discutiendo acerca de la existencia o no existencia de las reliquias de la muerte. Harry quería dejar a un lado la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, convencido de que Voldemort iba ahora tras la Varita de Saúco, y debían llegar antes que él. Hermione, por el contrario, no creía que ni una sola palabra de ese cuento pudiera ser real.

Ron, que tenía sus dudas, solía apoyar a Hermione, abogando por retomar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, aguantando con aplomo cada una de las miradas asesinas de Harry.

La relación entre Ron y Hermione iba descongelándose a pasos agigantados. Ya hablaban con total naturalidad, sobre todo a raíz del continuo desacuerdo entre su amiga y Harry.

Hacía un tiempo terrible, llovía a cántaros y de forma continuada, día y noche. Una de esas mañanas lluviosas, en las que Harry dormía tras haber terminado la última guardia nocturna, Hermione leía, abstraída por completo. Se había puesto el jersey rojo de Ron con la R enorme, tejido por la señora Weasley. Ron se sentó de un salto en el sofá e hizo que se le escurriese el libro entre las manos. Lo cogió, lo ojeó por varias hojas y lo cerró.

-¡Ron! ¡Me has perdido la página!

- ¿Cómo entiendes esto? ¡Aquí no pone nada!

Ella le quitó el libro de las manos con un movimiento brusco.

- Dame eso. Ése es precisamente el objeto de estudiar Runas Antiguas, Ron: entenderlas.

- Ya veo…- Dijo él, acomodándose en el sofá mientras ella volvía a esconder su nariz en el libro-. Te queda bien- la señaló mirando el jersey. Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente.

- ¡Oh! Perdona, hace frío, estaba sobre tu cama y lo cogí. ¿Lo quieres?- Ron negó con la cabeza sonriendo. En realidad Hermione había cogido ése a propósito; era el que Ron se acababa de quitar y aún olía a él.

- No tengo frío, sólo digo que te queda bien- Hermione sonrió y continuó con la lectura.

Ron la estuvo observando durante un buen rato. Pensaba en lo guapa que estaba cuando se concentraba y fruncía el ceño, al igual que cuando se enfadaba, pero ella levantó la cabeza y espetó:

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- No- él sonrió.

- Me estás distrayendo…

Ron levantó las cejas.

- Es bueno saberlo. Ahora entiendes lo estresante que es que alguien te mire mientras intentas concentrarte- dijo en un tono difícil de definir.

- ¿Tú? ¿Concentrado? ¿Cuándo?- con una risa escéptica Hermione intentó herirlo, pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

- Venga ya, Hermione, siempre te me quedas mirando cuando juego al ajedrez. ¡Un día intentaste hacerme creer que estabas leyendo una revista de quidditch!- rio Ron.

- Es que lo estaba haciendo, era una revista muy crítica con el mundo del espectáculo al que daba lugar el quidditch- respondió ella, azorada-. Pero y tú ¿qué? Siempre, ¡siempre que me da por sentarme a leer sé que al poco tiempo tendré dos ojos clavados aquí, en la sien!- Dijo, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza-.

- Bueno, cuando estás concentrada estás más guapa que cuando vas por ahí dando voces- contestó Ron, sonriendo. Era un cumplido, pero Hermione sólo pareció escuchar la parte en la que se metía con ella.

- No sólo no lo niegas, sino que encima ni siquiera te dignas a poner una excusa decente…

Y a continuación, con maldad, espetó:

- Por favor, Ron, una tarde me estuviste observando más de dos horas… Con Lavender apoyada en tu regazo. ¡Qué valor!- bufó.

Tenía un tono de reproche, más que ningún otro. A Ron se le oscureció la mirada, donde antes tenía una sonrisa burlona.

Ella se quedó mirándolo a los ojos apenas unos segundos, tras los cuales volvió a su lectura, sintiéndose culpable, dándose cuenta de que acababa de fastidiar algo relativamente bueno. Ron no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativo un buen rato, en parte con un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad y en parte buscando la forma de hacer que se le pasase el enfado. Y así siguieron varios minutos, hasta que Ron volvió a su posición inicial y continuó observando a Hermione leer.

Ella se sentía fatal, por supuesto, más por Ron que por sí misma. Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo y además, cuando hería a Ron él solía cambiar totalmente de humor y, desde luego, no volvía a hacerle caso. Pero esta vez fue diferente; cuando vio que Ron volvía a observarla no se quejó, se miraron unos segundos y ella sonrió, con una expresión que parecía decir "si tú no te aburres…".

Pero no podía durar.

Ron abrió la boca tan despacio que Hermione lo vio venir. Levantó la cabeza molesta, aunque aún sin motivo, para verle decir:

- No te enfades. Supongo que si tanto lo hago ya deberías estar acostumbrada- Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero él continuó hablando-. Por cierto, a ti te distraigo ahora pero, ¿y el resto de veces que, según tú, he estado observándote?

- No, es hoy, concretamente. No voy a pasarme la vida sin ser capaz de concentrarme porque a ti te dé la gana.

- Será que no te miro tanto como dices- sonreía de medio lado, lo que estaba poniendo histérica a Hermione.

- Pues tú nunca pierdes al ajedrez y, si he entendido bien, has dicho que te estresa que alguien te mire mientras intentas concentrarte.

Ron se quedó mirándola un momento.

- Eso no significa que no me mires; me he fijado, sé perfectamente que lo haces- ella se ruborizó pero no lo rebatió, no quería seguir discutiendo tonterías.

- Pues aplícate el cuento, Ron.

Él alzó las cejas. Ese día estaba radiante, y el estrés de Hermione, no sólo no iba a mermar su buen humor, sino que iba a desaparecer.

- Yo lo hago porque me gusta mirarte, no para fastidiar, Hermione. Como ya te dije, te pones muy guapa cuando frunces el ceño. Independientemente de las circunstancias…- Alzó las cejas.

Aunque se ruborizó, ella lo miró ceñuda, hasta que se dio cuenta e intentó relajar la expresión para no dejarle verla de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba preparando una buena respuesta en su cabeza, pero lo pensó mejor. Podía seguir, si le divertía. Después de todo eran cumplidos, no reproches.

- Aunque no hace falta que frunzas el ceño más de lo que lo haces habitualmente.

Ella volvió a enfadarse, levantó la cabeza del libro y lo miró, lista para embestir si hacía falta; sin embargo se encontró con la sonrisa de Ron quien, con los pies subidos al sofá, no prefería otro entretenimiento que no fuera el de observarla mientras leía. Qué estúpida era a veces. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia hasta que le sacó otra igual de grande a Hermione.

- Venga, sigue. No haré ruido, te lo prometo- cogió las piernas de Hermione y las subió, colocando los pies sobre su regazo, riéndose de sus calcetines de dibujos. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Todo lo contrario, siguió leyendo encantada.

Se quedaron allí una hora más, hasta que Hermione le dijo que le tocaba a él preparar la comida. Ron se resistía a ponerse a cocinar. No era por pereza, era porque no sabía, y si Hermione hacía cosas asquerosas y se suponía que era la mejor, ¿qué iba a conseguir él?

- Yo hago todos los tés que queráis pero, por favor, ¡no me obligues a cocinar!

- ¡Shhh…! ¡Vas a despertar a Harry!- susurró Hermione.

- Venga, Hermione, tú cocinas, yo limpio…

- Mira qué listo…- Con un bufido, se levantó del sofá, dejando el libro encima. Siempre el mismo cuento, no sabía por qué gastaba saliva en mandar a Ron cocinar.

- Gracias, yo te ayudo en todo lo que me pidas…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a mirar en los armarios qué era lo que quedaba. Con señas y palabras sueltas ordenaba a Ron llevarle cosas y guardar otras. En un momento en que Ron se acercó a ella, exclamó al lado de su oreja:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Mira esto!- Hermione dio un saltito, asustada, y luego se giró hacia atrás, para darse de bruces con Ron.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Él señaló algo en el cuello de su amiga.

- Tienes aquí cinco manchitas. ¡Forman una fila recta! ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

- ¿Perdona?- Hermione se quedó clavada en el sitio-. No me lo puedo creer… No me lo puedo creer, de verdad, Ron. ¡Eres tan impresionable! Son simples lunares…

- ¿Lunares? ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si es una línea perfecta!

- ¿Y qué pasa? Son lunares, salen como les da la gana…- Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió preparando la comida.

- Ya, claro, por eso… El pecoso soy yo… Pero es que ¿los has visto? ¡Es una línea perfecta!- la siguió con el dedo, y a Hermione le dio un pequeño escalofrío. Ron apartó la mano rápidamente.

- Además, ¿de qué te extrañas?- dijo ella en voz más baja-. Tú estás lleno de pecas…- Se quedó callada, pensando, y sonrió-. De hecho… En el cuello tienes… Varios lunares que tienen una forma rara, como una letra…

Ron la miró, sorprendido.

- Ah, ¿sí?- Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Se puso a su lado y, con una mano temblorosa señaló un punto a un lado de la nuca de Ron, un poco hacia atrás. Él apartó el cuello de la camiseta y fue a mirarse al espejo.

- ¡Es cierto!- es como una T… ¿Verdad?

Hermione rio ante lo ilusionado que estaba Ron por un simple cúmulo de pecas. Ron volvió junto a ella.

- Parece que sí me observabas más de lo que decías…- Hermione enrojeció de golpe y se mantuvo sin girarse hacia Ron, quien con una sonrisita impertinente había empezado a hacer encantamientos para fregar lo que iba quedando sucio. Ella terminó de hacer la comida y no dijo nada.

- Déjalo. Lo sirvo yo, tú siéntate-. Pasó un brazo ante ella para coger los platos y una bandeja.

- ¿Y Harry no tendrá…?- Hermione lo miraba extrañada. Algo tendría que hacer, ¿no? Se separó de la cocina y se giró hacia él, mirando lo que hacía.

- No te preocupes, yo lo aviso…

- ¿Has hecho algo malo y todavía no me he enterado?- Ron rio ante la ocurrencia.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo para que yo me porte bien?

- Precisamente porque nunca lo haces.

- Eso no es cierto…- Ron posó la varita y se apoyó en la encimera. Hermione, frente a él, podría haber contado cada una de las pecas de su nariz-. Soy un cielo de persona, y mi madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo…

- Ay… Amor de madre…- rio Hermione, que lo miraba escéptica-. Eres un cielo de persona, pero eres muy, muy vago… Y tu madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo…

- Depende… Hoy, por ejemplo, vas a sentarte a comer, y luego, si quieres, a leer, y ¡no vas a tener que hacer nada! De hecho, hoy haré yo tu guardia…

- No hace falta- rio Hermione-. Esto es porque no quieres tener que hacer la cena, ¿verdad?

- Te equivocas- Ron le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-. Hoy haré yo la cena.

Hermione se ruborizó, pero también sonreía abiertamente.

- Pero ¿qué pasa contigo hoy?- Ron le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Y bajó la voz- ¿Dónde está el Ron que yo conozco?

- Vuelve cuando tú quieras…- Hermione le sonrió y se escurrió bajo el brazo de Ron para sentarse en la mesa. Acto seguido cambió de opinión y se levantó. Se puso frente a Ron y, sonriendo, dijo:

- No creas que no sé qué es lo que pasa contigo hoy… Pero siento mucho haber calculado tan mal- se sentía un poco culpable por haberse dejado el regalo de Ron allí, pero de verdad había creído que para entonces ya estarían de vuelta. Tu regalo está esperándote en La Madriguera- sonrió-. Feliz cumpleaños, Ron…

Ron sonreía y se distrajo un momento, un despiste de un solo segundo que hizo que dejase de mirarla a los ojos para mirar su boca.

Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no dijo nada. Cuando oyó lo que Ron estaba diciendo, algo en su interior empezó a dar saltitos histéricos, aunque no estaba del todo segura de tener motivos.

- Hermione…- Ron lo tenía claro. Bueno, lo tenía clarísimo ya desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ese día estaba tan contento, tan animado… Tenía que aprovecharlo. Miró de reojo hacia la cama de Harry, que se removía despertándose-. Después, cuando tengamos un momento a solas, necesito hablar contigo…

A pesar de su euforia contenida, Hermione decidió actuar con una relativa normalidad.

- Claro que sí…- poniendo una mano en su mejilla, le dio un beso en la otra.

Él tenía una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara.

Esa noche, Ron estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, tenía que haber aprovechado su buen humor a la hora de comer. La primera guardia le tocaría a Hermione, y la segunda a él, así que para estar solos y no muertos de frío afuera tendrían que esperar a que Harry hiciera su turno. Por lo pronto, seguía dando golpecitos con la varita en la radio a ver si encontraba la endemoniada emisora "Pottervigilancia", a la vez que pronunciaba palabras que bien podrían ser la contraseña que necesitaban. Sonaban canciones en medio de todo tipo de programas mágicos. En un momento concreto comenzó a sonar _Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso, _una ñoñería como no había otra igual, pero que ya se sabía de memoria de tantas veces que la escuchaba su madre mientras cocinaba. Su buen humor estaba ese día a prueba de bombas, así que empezó a canturrear la letra de la forma más decente posible.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Te sabes esa canción?. Harry gritaba horrorizado desde la entrada de la tienda, donde hacía guardia, mientras Hermione limpiaba la espada de Gryffindor para entretenerse.

- ¡El caldero de la vida está repleto de culebras, pero también está lleno…!- Ron empezó a cantar un poco más alto imitando a un cantante que a Harry le recordaba a los cantantes de las tunas mexicanas que alguna vez había visto en la televisión muggle.

Hermione se empezó a reír.

- ¡…de dulce y caliente poción de amoooor… El caldero del amor…! Esta canción es horrible, tío… Y mi madre la escucha una y otra vez. Ginny y los gemelos también la odian, pero nos la sabemos entera, la cantamos así alguna vez para fastidiar a Mamá, e incluso bailamos…- Sonrió y su mirada se entristeció un poco. Hermione lo miró con ternura y desde el sofá le revolvió el pelo en una caricia. Ron tardó un poco en recuperarse y continuó dando golpecitos a la radio.

- Pues por lo que más quieras, Ron, no la vuelvas a cantar aquí…

- Vaya, Harry, eres un aguafiestas- dijo Hermione.

Ron la miró y le guiñó un ojo-. …de dulce y caliente poción de amooooor…- Hermione pensó en hacerle los coros, pero no era propio de ella, así que siguió riendo para fastidiar a Harry.

- Oh, ¡cállate! Hermione, no puedo creer que le rías la gracia…

_- ¡Ya la tengo! ¡Ya la tengo! ¡La contraseña era "Albus"! ¡Ven, Harry!_

_(…)_

_- Pero, ¿habéis oído a Fred? ¡Está en el extranjero! ¡Sique buscando la varita! ¡Lo sabía!_

_- Harry…_

_- Vamos, Hermione, ¿por qué te empeñas en no admitirlo? ¡Vol…_

_- ¡No, Harry!_

_- … demort va tras la Varita de Saúco!_

_- ¡Ese nombre es tabú!- bramó Ron, y se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que un fuerte "¡crac!" sonaba fuera de la tienda-. Te lo dije, Harry, te lo dije, ya no podemos pronunciarlo. Tenemos que volver a rodearnos de protección. ¡Rápido! Así es como encuentran…_

_Pero no terminó la frase y Harry entendió por qué: el chivatoscopio se había encendido y giraba encima de la mesa. Oyeron voces, más y más cerca, voces ásperas y ansiosas… Ron sacó el desiluminador del bolsillo, lo accionó y se apagaron las luces. _

_- ¡Salid de ahí con las manos arriba!- gritó una voz bronca en la oscuridad-. ¡Sabemos que estáis ahí dentro! ¡Hay un montón de varitas apuntándoos y no nos importa a quién maldigamos!_

HPyRM, p. 377-

* * *

Ésta es la continuación de la opción 1, pondré la continuación de la opción 2 en breves. Comprended que ahora tardaré más porque prácticamente tendré que escribir el doble, y a partir de cierto momento, ¡el triple! (No os voy a decir cuándo jejeje).


End file.
